


The Unpredictable Fire Adventures

by MizzGinger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, BECAUSE THIS STORY IS FUN IMO, Comedy, Escape, Eventual Romance, F/M, Freedom, Friendship, Fun, Group, Original Character(s), Running Away, World Travel, kids being kids, run in with the old Team Avatar, some angst when Iroh is being a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzGinger/pseuds/MizzGinger
Summary: He was supposed to be the Fire Nation's prince.You were supposed to be the Fire Nation's top student.Having never spoken before, you two end up on an adventure that neither of you planned.But he's stuck with you, and you're stuck with him on an adventure that's completely unpredictable.Prince/General Iroh II  x  [Reader]





	1. at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between ATLA and LoK, and then during and after LoK. There's an emphasis on comedy here but I promise there will be a bit of pairing. It's like the Avatar series, just kids having fun with romance on the side.

Oppressed by your social status and the expectations that came with it, your whole life had become black and white.

Oppressed by his social status and the expectations that came with it, Prince Iroh II's life had become too vibrant.

Both with different dilemmas, yet both with bookbags on their backs and a determined look on their faces.

"Are you going in?" you speak up in a low voice.

"Uh, yeah," Iroh cautiously replies, tugging his scarf tighter around the bridge of his nose to cover his face.

You pay no attention to his efforts in concealing his identity and march forward onto the boat. He follows suit with his head hung low. Once you both pay the fisherman for a ride down the river, you sit beside each other without a single greeting.

There appears to be a lot on your minds, and neither of you bothers to see the oddness of the situation. Two random travelers around the same age sitting beside each other with nothing in common. The fisherman certainly has no qualms in accepting two generous donations, but he does take a moment to ponder on the coincidence of it all.

"Okay then, Jang Hui it is," the fisherman states as he begins the boat's propeller. "It'll take a day to get there, so expect a few stops along the way."

"Just as long as you keep quiet," Iroh says softly.

You watch his eyes lower to the ground with sorrow. As much as you don't want it to be any of your business, you can't help but feel sympathy for the guy beside you. He seems to be hurting on the inside, for reasons you aren't sure of.

But you keep your lips sealed, and it remains that way throughout the entire ride. He doesn't speak either, only the occasional grunt when the fisherman announces a break. All you're able to gather about your mysterious partner is that he possesses an array of delicious snacks and a small bladder.

Upon arriving at Jung Hui, you breathe out a sigh of relief and hop out of the boat. "Thank you for the ride, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope I didn't allow a pair of convicts to escape," he retorts as he follows you out of the boat.

You smile at the irony. You're just a runaway, nothing more and nothing less. "I hope this stays between us, sir."

"Transporting two kids from the capital to the middle of nowhere? Yeah, that's not what I'm telling my family when I put food on the table," he scoffs as he counts his coin.

Iroh finally decides to speak up as he bows to the man. "I am indebted to you, sir."

The man waves his hand in dismissal. "Well, if you're looking to sneak out, you better do it soon and on full stomachs."

You nod in agreement and wave the man goodbye. Once he's gone, you turn to your left to hopefully acquire some information about your partner; however, he's long gone and wandering deeper into the small town.

"H-Hey! Wait!" you call out as you trail after him. He is courteous enough to stop his travels, giving you time to catch up to him. "I was wondering where you're going."

"None of your business."

"I know it's not... but I sorta left without a plan," you admit lowly as a blush begins to spread on your cheeks.

You expect a scoff or some retort about how stupid you were, but he seems to be at a loss for words. "T-That-- It has... That's... Your problem is..."

You blink a few times as your frown begins to curve into a smile. "Don't tell me you don't have one either?"

"... It was last minute."

Your giggling turns into a rambunctious laughter, one that Iroh had to smack his hand over your mouth to silence. "Stop drawing attention to us."

"Sorry," you mutter between giggles. "I just didn't expect this."

He sighs and lets go of your face. "Yeah, me neither."

As you stare up at him, you feel something ignite within you. "I guess that's makes us partners then."

Although half his face is covered, you can tell that he too is smiling by how his eyes crinkled. "I suppose so."

_Today, the lives of two adventures have intertwined._


	2. another life

_"You must be proud of your daughter."_

_Your mother smiled brightly, placing her hands on your shoulders. "Of course I am. She's the pride of the Fire Nation."_

_You didn't bother morphing your blank expression into a polite facade. Instead, you felt this strong desire to leave. "May I go to my room?"_

_Your mother eyed you briefly before returning her attention to your private tutor. "It's been a long day for her." Her tone was apologetic, finding your question to be utterly inappropriate._

_"I understand. It was a challenging subject today," they laughed. "I'll collect the material, and we can start again tomorrow."_

_"No need," you stated nonchalantly. You slid out of the chair and traveled towards the living quarters of your estate, leaving the two of them in a state of confusion. "I won't be here tomorrow."_

_Once again, your mother jumped in to clean up the mess you made, even though she too was confused. "She's so full of ideas these days. Please don't mind her."_

_"A-As you say!"_

[_____]

You really did leave...

The sounds of bugs chirping and the feel of the warm summer wind are clear proof that you had left home. Nothing can amount to this moment. That tingling feeling of being free bubbles in your chest.

This is a moment to celebrate, but you do so internally so as to not bother your masked companion. Currently resting around a campfire, you both welcome the serene surroundings. Although your quest so far was nothing exciting, traveling through the wilderness to leave the Fire Nation had been taxing.

Holding onto a cup of water, you watch the fire crackle and pop while smoke rises from the woods and burns your eyes. As you close them to ward off the smoke, a wave of nostalgia overcomes you.

"Heh, today I would be learning some advanced economic principles," you think out loud.

"Is that so?" your companion responds. There's doubt in his voice, and you sense his confusion from your random comment.

"Yeah, I had a tutor that came by my house a lot." You open your eyes to continue your explanation. "I learned all types of things, even the best approaches to certain firebending attacks."

"I see. So you're a skilled firebender?"

You send him a blank stare. "Not at all."

"... Oh."

"I basically know of every culture, every bending move, every recipe... Almost everything there is to know," you grip the mug in your hands as you stare down at the still water inside it.

"You're a genius then."

"If you want to call it that," you sigh. "But what about you? I'm sure you're much more interesting."

He keeps his focus on the fire as he answers, "I'm... the prince of the Fire Nation."

You snap your head up to face him and notice his dull expression. "Oh, that's a good joke."

"You're not laughing."

"Because I'm not here for jokes."

He smirks, "Then what are you here for?"

You're dubious to answer, mainly because he hadn't given you any facts about himself. So far you've only been enjoying his tasty snacks, flasks of clean water, and clay cups. However, tonight you were in a talking mood.

"I want to experience the things that I've learned all my life." You return your attention back to the fire, which illuminates your determined face. "I want to change my life."

Your partner gazes at you in admiration and feels inspired to divulge a tidbit about himself. "My name is Iroh, and I too want to change my life."

Upon hearing his name, you grin widely and clap your hands. "Nice to meet you Iroh! I'm [Name]. Let's have a nice adventure!"

He laughs at your introduction, "Yeah, let's."


	3. a canyon to conquer [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for lovely comment :3   
> TIME FOR MORE ADVENTUREEE

When the next day arrives, you wake up with a few kinks in your shoulders. Your adventure might have just begun, but you're already feeling the wear and tear of its burdens. With an aggravated sigh, you press your fingers hard into your back muscles and tend to your aches.

The only thing you can do now is endure these pains and hope that you get accustomed to this sort of lifestyle. Glancing over at your partner, you feel a sense of relief—at least the trip isn't lacking in the muscle department.

"So, which way?" Iroh breaks your thoughts.

You take out a piece of crumpled parchment from your pocket and analyze the landscape of the four nations. "We can go north and that'll take us to the Northern Water Tribe, or we can travel east and journey around the Earth Kingdom."

Iroh nods, placing a hand on his chin as he has an internal debate. "What... would you prefer?"

"Water tribe!" you exclaim without hesitation. "They're our exact opposites, and we can experience so much more there. Especially since the Northern Water Tribe is known for all its festivals and interesting resources."

"Aha, you know quite a lot," he comments, though he doesn't seem all that surprised.

Emitting a nervous chuckle, you try to reel in your excitement. "Oh uh yeah. It's just casual reading... I'm more than happy going to the Earth Kingdom's capital if you want."

He shakes his head, "I'm quite neutral on the two destinations. Let's do what you want first."

Gasping, a bright smile lights up your features. "You're the best!"

**[_______]**

Upon seeing a canyon-like path in front of you, you both take a big gulp. You did anticipate a mountain to block your path, but you were never sure on how to approach it due to your limited resources.

"An earth bender would be ideal," you mutter to yourself.

"How so?" Iroh's voice is strained as he stretches his arms. He then looks back at you with a curious stare.

"Earth benders are perfect for making paths and clearing them for safer and faster travel."

He nods in wonder, "I can try to do that."

"You can't create--"

"I can clear them." He returns his gaze to the path before him. "The creatures here shouldn't be able to withstand my fire either."

You purse your lips. You're dubious to go ahead with a makeshift plan like that, but wasting time twiddling your thumbs isn't helpful either.

"Okay, let's do that," you relent. "I'll take note of our path so we don't get lost."

A devious smirk plays at his lips, "Yeah, getting lost in the mountains will definitely sour the trip."

Getting lost **would** be a serious consequence should you fail; however, he doesn't appear to doubt you with his life. To be depended upon and thought of this highly has your heart pumping with excitement.

"I'll make the trip sweet then," you quip, though your joke sounds more sexual than intended.

Iroh's eyes widen at the terrible joke. "I... wasn't expecting you to flirt with me so soon."

Your cheeks drown in pigments of red as you slap his arm hard. "G-Get real! I didn't mean it like that! A-And what do you mean so soon?"

His serious facade breaks, and he chuckles at your reaction. "Don't worry, I know what you meant... but for someone so intelligent, I didn't expect such poor execution of a joke."

"Quiet," you grumble, "or I'll lead you straight to the bottom of the mountain."

'To the gods above, make this trip bearable!'


	4. a canyon to conquer [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cuties ;u;

It's been a long and tedious rode so far. You already have blisters decorating your feet, and as painful as they might be, you can only trudge through the rocky path to reach the Northern Water Tribe.

"Iroh, the debris here is bad. I'd feel more comfortable if we went left instead of forward," you call out, taking an acute approach to your role as guide.

He glances over his shoulder, and you spot beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. His neat hairdo is now a forgotten sight, his dark strands now shaggy with a layer of dust on them. The rugged appearance suits him though, but such thoughts have no place in your journey.

"Didn't we go left last time?" he counters.

"No, we veered right yesterday," you say, causing him to feel defeated. 

A heavy sigh rolls out his mouth, and he walks up towards you. Wordlessly, you hand him the flask of water. He drinks a scarce amount in order to conserve it for the turmoils to come, an act you very much appreciate.

"Thanks," he sends you an unintentional heartthrob smile. However, you have spent so much time with him that your heart is immune to his allure.

"Yeah, no problem—"

Without a word of warning, his hand slips around your waist as a cheeky smile tugs on his lips. "Hold on."

You aren't able to utter a word as he kicks the ground, fire shooting out from beneath his feet and propelling you two into the air. It's a juvenile attempt to fly, but it gets the job done as you both crash land onto the top tier of the canyon.

"Ugh I really wished you stopped doing that," you groan while lifting yourself up from the ground. "You okay?"

"I'll manage," he replies in a hoarse voice. You offer him your hand and he takes it, allowing you to pull him back up. Once he's on his feet, he shakes his head to rid himself of the dust, "It's faster this way."

"But it's reckless," you rebut. "We can't you have breaking a bone in the middle of nowhere with no resources."

His smile fades, a complex expression marring his handsome features. "I guess you're right..."

"Use your head, Iroh," you continue to reprimand him. With that, you turn on your heel to travel forward.

He scratches the back of his head and sighs, opting to remain quiet and follow you down the dusty path.

**\---------**

After a few hours of heading straight, your path begins to curve downwards. It's a thin path, and any wrong move can lead you tumbling down hundreds of feet to your death.

You both decided early on that you'll set up camp at the end of this path. You just didn't think you'll run into trouble before then.

"Iroh..."

Iroh notices your tense state and is quick to catch up with you. "What is it? More debris?"

You shake your head, teeth chattering with fear. "W-What is that?"

Iroh gazes in the direction of where you pointed, eyes narrowing for a better view. "It's a small bug."

"But... If we can see it from here—"

Iroh understands the implications and places a hand on your shoulder, pushing you behind him, "I guess it's not exactly small."

You sense his form tensing and you manage to grab his shirt tightly. "You aren't thinking of fighting the thing. It hasn't even spotted us."

"I can take it on."

"That mentality will get you killed!" you whisper harshly. "The fire nation can trample a few Earth Kingdom villages but you don't see us doing that."

"So you want to run?" His tone expresses disgust for the idea.

"Let's avoid danger as much attention as possible," you explain, ignoring his semi-pout.

There's reason in your logic, and he can't help but listen to it, "Fine, let's do that."

Exhaling with relief, you return to the path before you, albeit in a stealth-like manner. "Okay, let's not make a lot of noise—"

Having said that, a beautiful piece of rock knocks you off your balance. You trip forward onto the floor, a few pebbles escaping your path and causing a racket as they fell to their death. The creature releases a sound of alarm, and you feel a weight encase you. The heat of Iroh's clothes causes your heart to flutter, but you write it off as adrenaline.

"Iroh—"

"Shush," he whispers as he allows his coat to cover you both from the creature's prying eyes.

You hear rustling from the distance, and after a few minutes of waiting, Iroh peeks out from under the coat. "... Okay, it's gone."

He lifts himself off of you with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"What?" you croak out while you pat off the dust.

"I thought our trip was going to be boring with you being cautious and all," he laughs,"but that was a rush."

One thing you've learned during your time in the canyon: Iroh was such a careless boy.


	5. a canyon to conquer [3]

With every harsh step, your body internally screams in pain, and it makes you wonder if any of this was truly a good idea. You also begin to take note of all the things you could have done differently.

For example, you should have made sure you were set for a few days before you ventured into the canyon. You should have gone with what Iroh might have wanted. He should not have acted like a gentleman and allowed you to pick first. And above all, he should **not** have angered a dangerous creature, which now chases you in hopes for a snack.

"We should have surrendered our food!" you yell as you follow quickly behind Iroh.

"There's no way I'm giving the last of my food away, especially to that thing!" Iroh counters, acting as if his stupidity is justified when it clearly isn't.

"You're so tired... You can't even firebend anymore!" you exclaim, exasperated that he didn't follow directions. "You're so... STUBBORN!"

A terrifying scream bellows out the creature's mouth, lighting a fire within you. You step harder against the floor and forgo any graceful movements as you speed down the rocky path; however, when the sight of a dead end gets nearer, your heart sinks.

"I-- I'll try to clear that," Iroh shouts, using the last of his energy to procure a weak ball of fire. He shoots it out, but it barely grazes the rocks that stand in your path. He tries again but to no avail.

"We should have brought an earthbender," you mutter while halting behind him. The second your body stills you feel the creature's pincers grab your sides and pull you up. "AHHH! I-IROH!"

"[NAME]!" Iroh reaches out for you but you're too high up in the air. He kicks a wave of fire at the beast, but once again, the flames are too weak to secure any damage. "DAMN!"

Out of nowhere, a large boulder falls on top of the creature, causing it to release you from its clutches and into Iroh's arms. It all happens far too quickly for you to process, but the fear of death wracks your body and you begin to cry from relief.

"W-What? Hey, don't cry? You're okay now," Iroh tries to soothe you, albeit in a gawky manner. "Umm... Look, we have an earthbender with us."

Confusion strikes you, and you turn your head to see a man dressed in a garb colored in different shades of green. He appears to be around your age, maybe a year older, with olive skin and awkward facial hair.

When he spots your attention, he hurries over to your side. "Are you okay?"

You don't have the energy to utter a word; instead, you nod your head.

He sighs with relief, "Good--" The creature lets out a moan in pain, and he gives it a small chuckle. "Why don't we get out of here before it escapes? Then we can exchange introductions."

Plagued with the urgency to leave this godforsaken canyon, Iroh doesn't question the man and glances down at you, concern etched in his golden optics. "Yeah, deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* a new character has appeared!


	6. a legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haku is an OC I plugged in for the story. So let's just pretend that Haru had grandchildren or something

"My name is Haku," he bows his head. "Grandson of Minister Haru."

Your eyes widen in recognition. Having brushed up on world politics, you're well aware of the boy's pedigree. Minister Haru just so happened to be one of the earthbenders that helped Avatar Aang end the Hundred Year War. After Republic City was established, he played an important role there and in Ba Sin Sae as well. Being a pioneer for the Earth Kingdom, he established a legacy that was passed on to his son...

And now apparently grandson.

"I was just passing by when I heard your voices."

Iroh secures his dusty hood, attempting to mask part of his face. "What are you doing in this area by yourself?" he asks in an accusing tone.

You gawk at his reaction, then elbow his rib cage in response. "What he meant to say is thank you, Haku. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

It appears that Iroh's critical demeanor is glossed over by your statement as Haku sends you a warm smile. "It was no problem. I'm happy to help."

"I'm [Name]," you introduce. "My parents are just... merchants so yeah."

You nudge Iroh, who reluctantly supplies his name "Iroh."

"Pleasure to meet you both," he nods. There's a pause of silence as he eyes you both. "Are you on a couple's retreat?"

Your face burns at the implications. "Just travelers on the same path!"

"Oh." Haku strokes his goatee. "Do you suppose there's room for one more?"

"Not unless you tell us what you're doing out here alone," Iroh says before you can accept.

He seems to be perplexed to answer and hesitates for a moment. "I'm just sightseeing."

A scoff rolls off of Iroh's tongue as he crossed his arms, "The grandson of Minister Haru is sightseeing--"

You don't allow him to finish as you grab his arm and pull him away from the conversation. "GROUP MEETING!"

"Wha...Group?--"

You send him a glare and he relents. Once the both of you are out of range from prying ears, you face an annoyed Iroh, "Why are you questioning him?"

"Because it's weird that he's by himself, especially with him being who he is."

"Iroh, do you want me to question who you are? I mean, you're pretty suspicious with all that food." You place your hands on your hips. "Maybe he's in the same position as us and just needs an escape?"

He takes a moment to respond after being blindsided by your sudden generosity. "You're being awfully... careless?"

"Oh, hush. We need an earthbender."

In your attempt to discount his comment, you gain a curious look from him. He then ponders on what you said before reaching a conclusion, and it's accompanied by a smirk. "Ah, I see. You're attracted to Haku's facial hair."

Your eyebrow twitches. He continues his cocky smirk, and all reason is lost on you. Landing a harsh slap on his arm, you yell, "IDIOT!"

Ignoring his yelp of pain, you rush over to Haku, who sends a look of concern to Iroh. "Did you... finally decide on something?"

"Yes, you can join us!" you smile brightly.

Haku sighs with relief, "Thank you. I promise I'll pull my own weight and help out if need be... So where to?"

You stare ahead at the forested path with a renewed determination, "The Northern Water Tribe."


	7. a bump in the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with updates. *hands them out* please enjoy ;w;

After spending days traveling through the canyon, your body is on the brink of exhaustion with your back aching, joints clicking, and feet blistering-- your body is clearly so done with life.

The only thing keeping it running is the assortment of food Iroh brought. "I think I would be dead if it weren't for you emptying out your entire pantry before you left home," you exhale.

That earns you a chuckle from a tired Iroh. He doesn't appear to be as out of shape as you, but sleeping on the hard ground for the past weeks has him weary. "Well, I'd be sort of lost if it weren't for your impeccable memory."

You smile at him, "I appreciate you appreciating me."

He smiles back.

"I will appreciate myself in quiet then," Haku seamlessly adds himself into the conversation.

You both glance over your shoulders to see Haku and his facial hair trailing behind. It's only been a few days since you left the canyon, a few days since you acquired an earth bender by the name of Haku, and the atmosphere has still been awkward. Iroh and you had naturally clicked; the bond you two formed was near impenetrable, and it's taking Haku time to adjust to it.

You throw Haku a forced smile and continue forward. The canyons are now a thing of the past, a forested view now painting your vision; all that awaits are the docks that lead straight to the Northern Water Tribe. However, nightfall colors the sky before you can reach the docks, and so you settle in for the night at the nearest clearing.

"Here's good," Iroh states as he places his bags down. "I'll get some wood and start a fire."

"I'll help with the wood!" Haku immediately volunteers. You both stare at him with pitiful expressions, and he catches his mistake. "I get that it sounds wrong! Just stop being so perverted!"

With a sigh, Iroh ventures deep into the forest along with Haku. You perform your role of making the clearing an area of comfort, kicking away debris until you're able to place your blankets neatly on the floor. Once you finish, you drop onto your makeshift bed and rummage through the food supply. Your heart drops at the utter depletion of snacks.

"We might need to resort to hunting," you say to yourself. The thought of it dampens your mood. There was only so much you can do with knowledge; what you need is the experience. 'Maybe Iroh can hunt... I'll ask him when he comes back.'

You watch as the sun sets, giving room for the moon to bask the world in its dim light. Your eyelids begin to feel heavy and you lay back onto your blanket, placing your head on the covered ground. Your gaze travels up to the bush behind you, and something peculiar catches your attention.

A pair of ice blue eyes stares at you through the leaves. There isn't a second thought about it as you realize that you are gazing into another person's eyes.

"IROH!" you yell at the top of your lungs, rolling onto your feet to distance yourself from the bush.

The person jumps out, just as startled as you but with less paranoia to his movements. "Don't scream!" he instructs with panic.

His eyes are more beautiful up close and a nice contrast to his dark creamy skin and chocolate locks. What intimidates you is the strong build of his body, which is covered with tattered water tribe clothes.

"IROH!!" you repeat with more urgency to it.

The man continues to panic, waving a hand in front of him. "I don't mean harm, I just--"

"IROH!!" you continue, ignoring the man's pleas.

The man tries to speak up again but his stomach growls instead. There's a pause between you two until you hear someone rushing through the forest.

"[NAME]?!" Iroh calls out as he finally makes it to the campsite. He stands in front of you, hands ablaze in fire, a silent warning to the stranger to back away.

But the man counters, bending water out of a water flask placed on his hip.

"A waterbender?" Iroh mutters.

The water floats for a moment, but falters and drops quickly. Soon after, the man staggers and faints, leaving the both of you confused. However, before either of you can assess the situation, Haku runs towards you two panting.

"Y-You... didn't have...to leave me," he wheezes, "behind...with the wood."

Iroh ignores the nearly dying boy and cautiously takes a step back, pushing you along with him. "Did he do anything to you?"

You shake your head and he sighs with relief. "I think he was hungry, and I jumped to conclusions."

"Well, he looks strong so let's not drop our guard around him."

"What do we do now though?"

Iroh turns to face you, his eyes inspecting your form in a subtle manner. "Why don't we... just travel for the docks?"

You eye the man on the floor. Understanding Iroh's reasoning to abandon the camp, you merely agree with the nod of your head. Haku does the same, kicking the logs to one side.

The three of you are quick to pack up your belongings and escape. But there's a shred of pity that causes you place a few snacks in front of the man.

"Don't die, old man."

"I'm... not... o-old."

"EEP!" you squeak as you jump. "LET'S RUN FOR IT!"

"AGREED!" Haku yells as he packs his belongings in less than .01 second and rushes out the campsite.


	8. a merry trip down the river and into sea

Your head lulls side to side as the boat moves in tandem to the sea's waves. Wind as cold as your aunt's heart bites at your face, your nose becoming redder by the second. At least there was the invention of jackets, mittens, and blankets! For if they were never invented, only superhumans could ever live in the water tribes.

"Just a little more and we'll be there," your driver states from the front of the boat. Judging from his attire, he's more than acquainted with the bitter frost that comes from the Northern Water Tribe as he sports a light jacket and tank top along with loose fitting pants and sandals. 

You envy his skin's steely determination to the cold and bundle yourself more with the blanket. Haku is also affected by the cold and shares your blanket's heat; Iroh, on the other hand, is...

"Haha, son, you look like you're gonna puke!" the driver laughs heartily.

"I thought you were okay in boats," you tilt your head to the side in confusion. "Didn't we meet in a boat?"

"Ohh I want to learn how you two first met!"

"Not... now, Haku," Iroh says in between deep breaths, the agony prominent in his voice.

"Maybe that's why you were so quiet," you hum to yourself. As you watch him suffer silently, there's a pang of guilt that rocks your heart, and you frown at the suffering boy. "Hey, do you want to share my blanket?"

"B-But it only fits two!" Haku interjects with his outright disapproval. 

Iroh shakes his head, "I'll just blow out some flames to warm myself."

Despite Haku's iron clad grip on the blankets, you yank them away and bundle both Iroh and yourself. "Don't fight it, Iroh. I'm worried that fire won't be the only thing coming out of your mouth."

"I won't puke..." he groans.

Haku accepts the empty life without his blanket and curls up into a ball. Thankfully, the driver notices his perils and speaks up, "You there! I have another blanket you can use." With that being said, he snatches one from the driver's seat and throws it to Haku.

"I accept your generosity," Haku sighs with relief. He's quick to wrap himself in the blanket and embrace the warmth of it.

"Sorry, Haku... If you want, I can breathe out some fire your way," Iroh calls out.

"I wouldn't mind some."

Iroh nods his head and prepares himself to firebend. A feeling in your gut has you distancing yourself from Haku, causing your body to secure itself closer to Iroh. Although it's mostly cold, you can't help but feel more of how much heat his body radiates. In an instinctual manner, you snuggle to his body and press your ear against his chest.

You can hear the fire rumbling in his throat, his deep intake of air, and the sloshing sound of... You jump up but it's too late. Instead of fire being exhaled, Iroh vomits on Haku's blanket. The sound of horrified screaming ensues. The boat rocks to Haku's jumping, causing Iroh to continue his hurling but this time over the side of the boat.

You scream at the sound of his puking. Haku screams bloody murder for his fallen blanket. Iroh is now out for the count.

And the boat driver promises himself never to take teenagers on a trip again.


	9. a tumultuous greeting

"We aren't accepting visitors," a gatekeeper declares, practically shouting for everyone to hear. However, the only ones in the vicinity are you three and the near hundred soldiers that guard the wall. 

The breathtaking beauty of the ice wall is now diminished by your disappointment and you attempt to plea with the gatekeeper. "We just traveled thousands of miles to visit--"

Your explanation is shut down by his evil glare, "No visitors."

Anymore arguing and you feel like you'd have waged war against the Northern Water Tribe. You glance back at your companions, who wear complex expressions and are silent. Through all the dangers and turmoils you've endured while traveling, it feels like it was all for naught with the water tribe closing itself off from the world.

Quietly, the three of you retreat to regroup away from the wall and face each other with gloomy expressions. "What now?" you sigh.

"I think something major must have happened during our trip," Iroh speculates with a low voice. "The Northern Water Tribe doesn't usually have these many soldiers out and about on a normal day."

Haku nods his head, "Yes, they usually have a diplomatic approach to most problems. It must be dire if they enlisted more soldiers to shield the wall."

"What in the world happened during our journey that the political climate changed so drastically?" you groan. 

There is shuffling and murmurs in the distance and your group begin to take note of it. Your conversation dies in an instant when your gazes land on the people passing by--vibrant red and yellow garbs, all folded in a way that signified airbenders.

With only two airbenders in the world, that would mean...

Your jaw drops when you make eye contact with Aang and his mini-me. Choking up, your finger proceeds to rise until it is pointing at the middle-aged Avatar. "A-A-AVA--"

Your finger gets slapped down harshly, and your body is whisked away from the airbender until he is but a speck in the distance. All hopes and dreams to meet the Avatar are now crushed as a result of Iroh's strength and speed.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S THE AVATAR!" you screech as your feet return gently to the floor.

Haku and his facial hair are right behind you two, and it's clear he had problems matching Iroh's speed. He wheezes as if he has an impediment in his lungs, "... That... was...close."

"Does anyone not want to meet the Avatar?" you question with one eyebrow raised.

"Not in particular," Iroh gruffly replies as he secures his hood to shadow his face.

"I think... I'll pass," Haku pants out with the last of his energy.

You stand there more confused than you have ever been. You've survived the most advanced books of math and pieces of science literature--but nothing is as difficult to comprehend than not wanting to see the Avatar.

"That's your loss, I'm going to ahead to say hi and meet him." The second you finish your statement, you fly off to catch up to the Avatar and his mini-me. Excitement bubbles inside you, causing your heart to race and a smile to spread on your lips. 

However, when you make it to the wall, there's no sign of the airbenders. The guards are still cemented to their posts and glaring fiercely at you. Taking a big gulp, you glance around in hopes of catching a quick glimpse of him.

"You may pass," the gatekeeper announces randomly. You send him an inquisitive look and he explains, "The Avatar has stated that you are his companions."

"Uh..." You turn to see Iroh already at your side with Haku trailing sluggishly behind. "Y-Yes we are."

Without hesitation, they open the gate for you three (four if you include Haku's facial hair). Although Avatar Aang is not on the other side to greet you guys, the beauty of the Northern Water Tribe's capital is--which isn't a bad greeting either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spy Avatar Aang who MAY be coming back again soon c:


	10. a boy follow traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to make things complicated >:)

There isn't a friendly face in sight. The cautious whispers and steely gazes, no one demonstrates hospitality towards your group. You wonder if the same can be said about Avatar Aang and his group; they must have been lavished with food and booze.

"I'm sure the Avatar and his mini-me are around here somewhere," you mumble.

"Tenzin?"

You glance up at Haku and blink a few times. "Tentacles? What an odd name to call his son..."

"I didn't say--"

Iroh does nothing to help the confusion as he cuts into the conversation, "We should just look at the historic monuments and leave."

"We're on a journey, Iroh," you state in a sagely tone. Your hands rest on your hips as you turn to face him. He looks broodier than usual and it has you wondering. "Will someone honestly recognize you here?"

He shrugs, "I have to take precautions."

"What about you, Haku?"

"I grew my beard for this reason exactly," he says with pride. The both of you give him pitiful looks, and his attitude deflates instantly. "It IS a beard."

The sad excuse of a goatee cries for help as the strong winds of the arctic blow at them. They hold on for their dear life, for if they let go, Haku's identity will be revealed...................................................................

Right on queue, the both of you turn to hide your fit of giggles. It irks the earthbender and he lets out a huff, "The both of you do not understand facial hair because of your youth."

"You're only two years ahead of us," Iroh laughs.

"That's two more years of experience that you don't have... Who knows, I might take [Name] away from you with that extra experience I have," Haku states with a sly smile.

Not a second is wasted as the both of you give him deadpan expressions, both pairs of eyes focused on his goatee as one strand of hair gives in and flies away into the wind.

"You both are cruel," Haku whines as he cradles his remaining 'beard'.

Once you both finish your looks, Iroh responds to Haku's comment. "Honestly, that's not much of a threat." He glances around and pulls his hood more forward before revealing a little bit more of himself. "After all, I'm betrothed to someone else back at home."

Although you've only been together for about three weeks, your heart is ripped into pieces, causing you to discover the true feelings that laid dormant in your heart. Your hand rises to clutch at your beating chest and only Haku notices your reaction.

Before he can ask if you were okay, you quickly follow along and mask your true feelings. "Haha, you really are following the tradition there... Having arranged marriages and all."

Iroh sighs and scratches his head, "I suppose so, but this girl isn't so bad... And it's not like I'm being completely forced into it."

All his response does is dig a knife deeper into your heart.

"I-I'm going to go check out their library. Let's reconvene later in the evening at the inn," you state with little energy.

Neither objects as it was clear they had no say in the matter. You just wallow away to face your own thoughts alone, to put yourself together after a surprising heartbreak.


	11. alone in thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD. TENTACLES.

Seated deep in a corner of the library, you relish in a book as old as your great-grandfather titled 'Secrets of the Mind'. As given by the title, it's an in depth analysis backed by research on how the human psyche worked--all written by a brilliant Northern Water Tribe scientist. The level of detail pertaining to their experiments and results expanded your scope on the human mind.

Your eyes and brain devour each word, not a crumb of information going unnoticed. No one dares to bother you; probably because they didn't even know that you were here. People had just assumed that the 'restricted' sign would be respected, so they never bothered to check the area.

Except for maybe one person.

"What on earth are you doing here?" a deep, stern voice bellows down the aisle of the library and into your ears. The tone of an impending reprimand has you shifting your gaze up and away from the book. A man well into his late 20's stands there with a purpose and eyes zeroed in on you.

"Are you speaking to me?" you call out. When you spot his attire, there's a quick intake of breath before you speak again. "YOU'RE---"

"SHH!" he shushes. "This is a library."

"M-My apologies." You crinkle a corner of the book's page and close it shut before heading over to Aang's mini-me. "Is there something the matter?"

"This is the forbidden area of the great Northern Library. You have absolutely no business being here."

"Then what are you doing here?"

There's a stare off between you two, and he can't help but grumble. "I have my reasons."

"I have mine."

"..." It's clear that any more chastising would paint him a hypocrite, causing the airbender to relent. "Fine but you mustn't cause trouble around here."

"I wasn't though..."

**[_____]**

A sigh of satisfaction passes your lips as you close your finished book. You glance up at the clock and realize that it's far past the time to meet up. Turning your gaze to your reading companion, you see him still deep into thought and research. The many books and scrolls beside him relate to the spirit realm and its properties, heavy material for an average reader but he is wholly invested.

"Airbender research?"

He gives you a stare, wondering whether he should divulge any information.

"I could tell your father where you are..."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH--"

"Shhh," you hush him, smirking at how the tables have turned.

Flustered, the man settles down with a blush on his cheeks. "It's merely research to combat the turmoils here."

"Do the spirits have something to do with that?" you inquire some more.

"You do not know of this land's perils?" he asks to which you shake your head. "No wonder you entered this place on your own accord."

Ignoring his rude comment, you try to gather any context clues. "I was so preoccupied with our journey... I didn't think that this city would be in conflict with the spirits. It's practically unheard of for a water tribe to be in such bad standing with them."

"The crowned prince soiled their sacred ground." He closes his book with a long sigh and takes a less guarded approach. "His sentence was banishment from the Northern Water Tribe."

"That's harsh..."

"Yes, such are the grave responsibilities of royalty. The burdens of their people, their culture, their lineage-- it isn't easy for them."

"Yeah, the guy I'm traveling with is some sort of noble. I can tell from the snacks he brought along... Anyways, he's in an arranged marriage when he's only around my age."

"Not uncommon of nobles either. Their obligation to their family is absolute."

"Yeah..."

There's an odd air between you two. Having just met a few hours ago, your conversation tethers between personal and too personal. The silence only proves your unwillingness to tread further, causing you both to return to your books.

When the lights begin to flicker and turn off, you're attention breaks away from the book and at the airbender.

"Is it already closing time?"

"I must get going then." He grabs his and your books and begins placing them into their respective spots; you decide to follow and help.

"Thanks for the company, Tentacles. I appreciated the commentary."

"... What did you call me?"

"HEY! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" someone yells from the distance.

The both of you freeze, and your first instinct is to glance at the man for help. However, there appears to be a lot going on in his mind to even think of a plan out of here.

"RUN!" you shout at him, grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him towards the window to escape.

Thankfully, the person is but a mere slave to the books and does not have the stamina to chase you. Once you are in the clear and occupying a deserted alleyway, you let out a long exhale.

"Close one!"

"We were perfectly fine if I had stated my name."

"We would have been cooked for dinner if you had stated your name," you retort. "Anyways I have to get going. See ya around!" He tries to say something, but you disappear into the night.

As you make way towards the inn your group is staying at, you notice how your heart is a little less heavy than before.


	12. a moment of solace

The second you enter the front desk of the inn, you are confronted by two relieved yet angered faces. Each step towards them is filled with trepidation, and you try to make light of the situation.

"H-Hi, guys..." There's an attempt to wave at them, but your hand returns to your side in a timid fashion. Your carefree attitude is doing nothing to ease the tension as much as you had wanted it to.

There's a stare off between the three of you; it's silent until finally, Iroh decides to speak up. "Where were you?!"

You instinctively look at anywhere but him. "The library."

"But we checked every library!" Haku interjects.

"Which one did you check?" you ask, tilting your head at him.

Your question fuels Iroh's anger, and the volume of his voice rises to match that anger. "The main one and EVERY SINGLE LIBRARY IN THIS DAMN CITY!"

You flinch at his shouts and seal your mouth close in fear of his next reprimand. Haku, being the oldest of the three, recognizes his role in the group, and with a deep sigh, he approaches you with a calmer touch. "[Name], where did you go?" 

"The library!" you defend hastily. "I was in the restricted section in secret."

Iroh throws his arms in the air with disbelief. There are a million words he wants to say to you right now, but he's having a hard time choosing. "Do you NOT understand our worry?"

"I'm sorry..."

"You're a girl in an unknown city. Don't even say that you can take care of yourself because you can't." He's still seething but his tone becomes softer as he speaks. "If you say that we will meet up at a certain time, you need to be there at that time or we'll believe that the worst has happened to you."

"..." You glance away as a deep frown marks your face.

"Is there something the matter?" Iroh asks, his reprimands now gone.

"Why do you care so much when you hardly know me?"

The statement comes off a lot colder than you had anticipated. Surely if Iroh had done the same to you, you would have worried for his safety as well. But that's probably because you love him. He, on the other hand, does not love you in that way, so why bother with you?

"Aren't we friends?" he answers with little thought behind his words.

Your voice gets caught in your throat, and you realize your mistake. "Yeah... Ugh I'm sorry you two. I didn't take into account your feelings when I ventured off to read. I'm not used to people caring about my whereabouts. They just always assumed I'll be home late because I'm reading. I mean, nothing ever happens to a bookworm, right?"

"You're still a girl," Iroh states. "You have more of a chance attracting a creep than I do. Remember that!" You feel relief as you return to Iroh's good graces. 

"I accept your apology," Haru smiles.

"Well, should we do a group hug?" you suggest with open arms.

There isn't a sliver of hesitation as the two boys approach you and take you up on your offer, pulling you into a huddle. The feel of them so close to you, uninhibited by any social standings and motivated by friendship, warms your heart. A smile radiates from your face in response.

"Okay!" Iroh exclaims, having reverted to his more boyish side. "What now?"

"This place seems hostile, I'm not sure we can continue wandering around here," Haku ponders as he strokes his goatee. 

"Yeah, apparently there was a conflict with the barbarians, and the crown prince ruined the sacred forest in the midst of it all," you recite your findings. "He was banished and everything!"

Haku's mood dampens, "...So it's clearly not the time to be wandering around here."

"No, it is!" you gasp. "We need to visit that forest tomorrow to see the aftermath!"

"T-That's not a good idea--"

"LET'S DO IT!" Iroh shouts while cutting off Haku. There's a twinkle in his eye at the thought of adventure, and you are quick to mirror it as well.

"Okay! The sacred forest tomorrow!"

"...Definitely not a good idea," Haku sulks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get an awwwwww c,:


	13. a devastated sacred ground [1]

Protected by heavy coats and scarfs, the three of you venture deep into the northern tundra. It's hardly worth the view--a somewhat flat landscape blanketed in a thick layer of snow. You follow the map religiously until you arrive at a lone crater in the ground; inside it rests a forest untouched by snow but in a desolate state. 

Upon seeing the desecrated forest, all of you become certain of one thing.  _You should have never come here._

"It's hard to believe that so much damage was caused by mistake," you hum in wonder, "and that it isn't that guarded."

"The water tribe's pride must be hurt. They lost connection to the spirits," Iroh speculates as he gazes around the debris.

"They probably believe that it's best to allow nature to heal these wounds rather than man," Haku gives his own explanation.

"... Might as well explore then?" Iroh forces out a chuckle as he ventures deeper into the charred woods. 

Weapons lay scattered around while the bodies of the aftermath appear to have been removed. Craters were small ponds used to inhabit are now dried up and littered with suffocated fish. It's hard to tell whether or not this area was ever sacred; it looks more like a war zone now.

"That prince was stupid for doing this." Haku crosses his arms. 

"The barbarians were hiding here though," you try to come to the prince's defense.

"It's a sacred ground though."

"No, they were right in doing that!" Iroh wears a look of solid understanding. "If someone did that to my fire nation, I would have fought."

Haru frowns while crossing his arms. "Fighting isn't always the answer. Sometimes patience is key."

"Patience doesn't win wars," Iroh states with confidence.

Haku shakes his head and gives reason to his thoughts. "When the Avatar returned after a hundred years, he was able to end the war. It took patience and planning. He didn't just dive into the fire."

Although you don't have any personal ties to the conversation, you decide to provide your opinion on the matter. "I guess so... But if the danger was spreading quickly, I'd want to nip it in the bud too."

"It needs to be dealt with immediately," Iroh agrees with you.

"You two are so brash," Haku sighs, knowing you two to be a lost cause.

A silence falls upon you three as you continue to search the remains of the forest. As time passes, you become overwhelmed with some sort of emotion. _'It's probably the result of this area being sullied,"_ you think to yourself. 

"Should we start heading out?"

You're currently situated at the bottom of a dried-up pond, and you glance up to see Haku smiling gently at you. He offers you his hand and helps you climb out of the pond; Iroh just watches silently as he has been for the past hour. For some reason, he has been on high alert with his eyes always wandering around as if he's on the watch for someone.

"Iroh, is something wrong?" you ask once Haku has you out of the pond. 

"... Something isn't right."

"Clearly--"

Before you can finish your reply, you hear a group of footsteps heading your way. Knowing this area to be forbidden, the three of you quickly head to the bushes in hopes of disguising yourselves. Thankfully, the debris from the fight gives you ample room to conceal your identities.

Once the unknown group comes into view, you analyze them with bated breath. There's a tall, slender man clothed in water tribe garbs with a hood masking his face. Surrounding him are a few men who resemble barbarians with one appearing to be the chieftain of the group.

They travel around inspecting the damage and chatting. When they finally finish, the water tribe man turns to them and hands the chieftain some coin; the barbarians leave and in comes another group in water tribe gear, but there's something different about them. All wear hoods to mask their faces, but it does not obscure the fact that they are not native to the water tribe. 

Two men, two females, and a genuine water tribe man. They're discussing plans and satisfied with the results. You can hardly hear their words, but when they travel closer to the bushes where the three of you are hidden, you are able to make out a few words.

"I must thank the red lotus for their support on the matter," the water tribe man states with a confident hum. 

"We need to make sure our people hold powerful positions if we are to succeed in our mission," one of the men responds. His voice is deep and charismatic; it's as if he can rule a nation through a dictatorship while his people believe it to be a democracy. It's frightening and you gulp out of fear.

"We need to get out of here," Haku whispers harshly into your ear. There's an uncharacteristic scowl on his face as he watches the group.

Iroh grabs your arm, having heard Haku's warning. You face him with a rattled expression, and he begins to quietly drag you away. The group had already walked away from your area, giving you leeway to escape.

You don't question them and follow their lead out the forest. During your trek out, your heart begins to pound hard against your chest. Something wasn't right back there. It's as if you three saw something you weren't supposed to see. What you do with that information might get you killed.

Just as you feel like you made it out of the area, you turn to ask Iroh a question. As your mouth opens, an arrow flies past you and hits the tree beside your head. You become pale as your body freezes.

_Something definitely wasn't right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we finally gonna see the villains of the story? :O  
> STAY TUNED.


	14. a devastated sacred ground [2]

"W-Woah," is all you can say with an arrow mere inches from your face. Another one is aimed at the group and grazes Haku's goatee.

"M-My facial hair!"

Iroh doesn't waste a second in arming his hands with flames as he spots one of the barbarians from the secret meeting. It appears that the muscular giant had followed you out of the forest and was keen on keeping you all silent. He readies another arrow but isn't given the chance to attack.

A large boulder is hurled at him with speed and power; the barbarian is thrown to the floor but the clash reverberates across the area and into the ears of anyone within a fifty-mile radius. With the other group not too far off, you know that there was a strong chance that they heard.

"What was that you were saying about being patient with our attacks?" Iroh retorts with a smirk. 

"I panicked!" Haku attempts to defend himself. 

"Urgh..." The barbarian tries to stand from the attack, but before he can, you see a small white ball of fur beam itself at his face. The man stumbles back and falls, hitting his head once more on the boulder.

He's down for the count, and you all stare at the perpetrator: a small white rodent with beady black eyes and a permanent smile. Its fur is thick for the arctic, and it's fat cheeks are a means to store food. "Is that a hamster?" Haku asks doubtfully.

"Yeah, those are arctic hamsters..." You respond with certainty, having read the bestiary of the world when you were just four years old.

"Do they usually do that?" Iroh questions as you three gaze into its expectant eyes.

"... Uhh it never said in the book." 

Iroh glares at it but ultimately decides that there are more pressing matters to tend to. "Let's get out of here before those people return."

Following his lead, you begin to scan the area. Most of the landscape is just hills and rocky terrain shrouded in snow. As you formulate a plan, you hear their footsteps travel towards the forest. Your heart is racing, but you're desperate to get everyone out alive.

"Let's go more north," you finally decide.

"The tribe is south though," Iroh counters.

"If we go south, they'll find us and take us out before we make it," you explain. "There isn't any other civilization north-wise, and in these conditions, they know that reasonable people will want to return to a warm bed as quickly as possible."

Iroh glances up at the sky and thinks quickly upon your suggestion. "It's almost the afternoon, so we'll need to be quick."

"L-Let's run!" Haku wastes no time in heading north, and you two follow suit. The biting cold slaps you all in the face during your journey around the forest, but no one comments on it. Instead, you run with all your might in hopes of not getting caught.

**[_____]**

When you finally return to the inn, you're out of breath and ready to embrace sleep. It's near midnight, and the three of you are a shivering mess.

"[Name], we need to head out tomorrow," Iroh calls out before you head into your room. You glance to your side and see him approach you slowly. "Get some rest and we'll depart from here first thing in the morning."

"Okay..."

He notices your drained response and stops you from returning to your room by slipping a hand around your wrist. "You're not hurt, right?"

You watch as Haku closes the door to his room and leaves you two alone. When you gaze up and see his look of concern, you heave out a sigh. "I'm just tired from all that adrenaline. We went to an area we weren't supposed to go in and heard things we weren't supposed to hear... and we were spotted."

"You mean you were spotted."

"True, the both of you are always wearing hoods."

Iroh lets out a chuckle as he ruffles your hair. "We will get you one soon so you can blend in too."

"Thanks," you smile brightly. "Now, where to next?"

"This area was a bust, but I'm sure the earth kingdom will be a lot better."

"Ohhh but they have an air temple around here that I want to check out."

Iroh nods his head as he thinks, "Okay, sure. We can travel over to the temple before heading out for Ba Sing Se."

"Sounds like a plan!"

He notices that your excitement has returned, and he can't help but smile. "Yeah... Good night, [Name]." You nod, and he swiftly enters his room. Although your heart still beats for the boy, you do your best to swallow those emotions.

You extend your hand to reach for the door handle to your room but pause when you hear a rustle in your coat pocket. Although you're tired, you inspect your pocket to see the same beady eyes from this morning staring straight at you. 

"Kwup, kwup?"

"..." You continue staring at the hamster with little reaction. After a few moments, you let out another sigh. "I'm too tired for this. I need sleep."

Having none of life's unexpectedness, you enter your room to fall into a deep slumber.


	15. another bump in the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the group gains two new additions c,:

The moment you three arrive at the port, you're greeted by an exuberant ferryman. He's dressed more appropriately than your last boat driver--he also has a bigger boat and a bigger personality. "Haha! You guys are here to depart? Don't look any further then!"

"Okay?" you respond cautiously.

"I transport people to and from the Northern Water Tribe. I even dropped off those fire nation officials over there," he points at a group of fire nation soldiers and diplomats, and both you and Iroh jump at the sight. 

"I-Is that so?" you mechanically laugh. 

"That's some good business you have going. You must be rich!" Iroh fakes his laughter too, but it's clear the both of you are rigid with fear. 

Your forced laughter comes out unceremoniously, dampening the mood of the ferryman for a brief moment. "You're a weird bunch... But I'll be happy to take you back free of charge!"

Haku is the only clear-minded member and gives the man a small bow. "That is kind of you, sir."

"Yeah, the tribe issued an order that visitors must evacuate. It was apparently the Avatar's idea to do this," the man explains. "He deemed the area too dangerous for people who aren't citizens."

"I see... Well, maybe we can enjoy the area another time." Haku glances back at the two of you, who are still anxiously laughing together with fear in your eyes. He arches an eyebrow at the sight. "... Let's head out then."

**[_____]**

The moment you reach dry land, the three of you set out on foot to the Northern Air Temple. After spending most of the day walking, you decide to take shelter in a nearby clearing for lunch. Logs and twigs are thrown haphazardly together, and Iroh ignites a fire quite easily.

No one speaks; no one has been speaking much ever since your trip into the sacred forest. The heavy secret that you all witnessed has worn your minds down, and it's hard to talk about it. Your group only wanted to experience the world, not enroll in a campaign to save the world or to take down a secret organization.

It's a silent and mutual understanding--if no one spoke about it, then it never happened.

While eating your lunch, you tear off bits of meat and place it inside your bag, which begins to move in a suspicious manner. It then stops until you bring back more food to it. The two males watch the interaction with confusion written on their faces.

You don't notice and continue feeding your bag. It isn't until they heard a squeak that Iroh decides to take the plunge and ask. "What's in your bag?"

"Hammy." You act as if your answer is sufficient enough to sate their curiosity. Neither of them knows what to say next, and they stare at you with concern. 

The moment everyone finishes up their food, you pack up your belongings and continue heading towards the air temple. You lead the way, having brushed up on its coordinates from the world map you attained, and you guys travel until it's sunset. 

"I guess we should station ourselves here." Haku is ready to sit down and finish for the day, but you send him a frown that says otherwise.

"We are honestly like a mile away from the temple. Why don't we end our day there?"

"I don't see any temple in the distance..." Iroh scratches his head as he looks around. "It's only mountains."

A seed of doubt emerges. You could have sworn that you had the coordinates right. Why couldn't you guys find the air temple?

"Let's just walk one more mile, and if we don't find anything, then we can stop," you offer. They easily accept it and continue trekking through the mountainous terrain. It isn't long until you guys stop in front of one of the tallest mountains. Clouds obscure the peak of it, and it poses a daunting challenge.

"This is a stretch, but I think the temple is at the top of the mountain," you say.

"And we have to climb it?" Iroh is analyzing how to approach the challenge, but it's near impossible from this side of the mountain.

Before you can utter a word, you hear Hammy jump from out of your bag and bolt ahead, making a sharp right turn as it approaches the mountain. "H-HAMMY!"

"Is that the hamster from yesterday?!" Haku exclaims as he watches you run after it. Iroh doesn't utter a word and follows you swiftly. Knowing he was not going to receive an answer anytime soon, Haku joins Iroh in chasing you. "Why is she carrying a hamster around?"

"You think I'd know?" Iroh says in between deep breaths. When he sees you stopped by the side of the mountain, he comes to a complete halt, causing Haku to crash into his back. As they both stumble, they notice a rather large body before you devoid of life.

"Hammy... Why did you lead us to a dead body?" you ask the small rodent, who now occupies your right shoulder. It's looking rather proud of itself for its accomplishments amidst the morbid scene.

 "I... am... not... dead."

You let out a screech, slap the 'dead' body in the face, and jump backwards. Iroh and Haku step forward despite Haku's rattling body. As your heart races with fear, you scan the lifeless man and recognize the plastic bag in his hands. "Oh... Wait. This is the old man from the forest!"

"Please," he starts again with little energy, "feed me."


	16. at long last

You find yourselves once more sitting around the campfire by the side of the mountain. You eat your food with little interest as you focus your attention on the man across from you. On both your sides are your companions, who wear the same look of distrust.

Anything his muscled fingers can touch disappears into his mouth. His appetite is ravenous and inconsiderate, but Iroh's endlessly supply of food plus what they had hunted an hour ago are enough to sate everyone's empty stomachs; despite the assurance of the your food supply's impenetrable amount, no one is happy with the depletion of it.

The man finishes with a long and shameless burp. His body has been rejuvenated, and he rubs his protruding stomach with delight. When his steel blue eyes land upon your form, it's then that you notice how young the man truly is. "H-How old are you?"

"Twenty years old," he states with a lack of reservation. He lifts himself off the ground and travels over to where you three sat. Standing, the man is easily taller and much stronger than the three of you combined, but there is a kindness to his eyes that contradicts his overwhelmingly powerful body. 

You're taken from your thoughts when the man collapses onto his knees and prostrates himself at your feet. "Thank you so much for the food you gave me a week ago."

You flush at the realization that he's directing his gratitude towards you. "D-Don't worry about it! Sorry for calling you an old man!"

He lifts his head to send you a bright grin, then proceeds to let out a laugh that blares through the forest. It appears you humored him too much, and it doesn't settle well with someone. "He is still an old man."

You direct your gaze onto Iroh, who watches with arms crossed. The man mirrors your movement but pauses when he gets a good look at him. He then inspects Haku, who sits on your other side. Their bodies instantly tense under the man's pensive stare, and they send him looks to which you are unaware of.

"So who are you exactly?" you ask.

"Ah yes, my name is..." The man pauses and proceeds to wear a painful look. "Tonraq... I'm a nomad."

The word 'nomad' sounds forced, and you give him a confused look. "Well, you certainly aren't a successful one if you can't procure food for yourself."

"I've recently become a nomad, so my... survival skills aren't up to par."

You nod your head in understanding. "I see... Well, you can tag along with us if you'd like. But I need to check with the others first." You look at them and notice them sweating bullets. "...Guys?"

"W-Why don't we take a bath together in the nearest lake?" Haku suggests with shifty eyes.

"Eh?" You're taken aback by his suggestion. "I'm not going with you three."

"Not you. Only men." Iroh pats your head as he rises. "We'll only be a moment."

"Okay?" You aren't sure with what was happening but ultimately decided it best not to inquire any further.

**[_____]**

"I'm surprised to see you both here." Both Iroh and Haku jump at Tonraq's statement. He's wearing a look of disbelief, eyebrows knit together as he approaches them. "The Fire Prince and Haru's grandson."

Iroh glances over at Haku, who smiles sheepishly at him. "Don't worry, I know about you too."

Iroh's lips are sealed as he returns his glare at Tonraq. The man notices Iroh's apprehension and scratches his head. "Don't worry, I can tell she has no idea about you. I won't say a word if you don't say a word about me."

The air is filled with tension, and it doesn't appear that Iroh is too keen on the man joining. "I heard about what happened to your tribe."

The statement feels like a low blow, and Haku elbows the boy for it. Tonraq's gaze lowers onto his feet. He's unaware of Iroh's true intentions and more concerned about the safety of his country. "... How are my people?"

Knowing Iroh's defensive stance on the man, Haku decides to answer. "Everyone is okay. Avatar Aang swung by and the place is stabilizing at the moment. The security has also tightened."

"I see," he sighs with relief before sending Haku a pained smile. "I deserved the punishment. I disrespected something that was so precious to my people."

Feeling empathy for him, Iroh speaks up with less animosity, "I... would have done the same thing for my people."

The gentle approach catches Tonraq off guard, as well as Haku. As they both gawk at him, Iroh returns to his normal self--a boy with an appetite for adventure.

"As long as you keep our titles hidden, you can join us, Tonraq."

"Iroh..."

"You have nowhere else to go, right?"

Iroh's generosity appears to have renewed Tonraq's broken spirit. He didn't expect such kindness from all these strangers, let alone people from different nations. However, this group possesses a certain quirkiness to them that he'd probably be able to learn quite a lot just by joining them.

And with a wide grin, Tonraq nods his head, aligning himself with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, let's give a round of applause to the new additions: Hammy and Tonraq *claps*


	17. and up the mountain

You aren't quite sure what transpired during their bath. One moment they were cautious of Tonraq, then all of sudden they had accepted him wholeheartedly into the group. Once morning rolls around, you notice that he's already integrated well into the group as he puts out the fire with his waterbending and begins cleaning up the campsite.

"So, he's traveling with us now?" you whisper to Iroh while watching the man from a safe distance.

"Yeah," Iroh responds. "We need a waterbender for our group composition."

"Group composition?" You stand there stunned. "Since when did we care so much about that?"

Iroh shrugs, "We're doing a lot of traveling. Might as well bring good company."

"I suppose so." You eye Tonraq as he prepares himself for the road. He's no longer the man married to the floor; instead, he appears fully revived and ready to tackle the journey ahead. Though there is a kindness to his eyes, there's also a fierceness to his overall appearance, rendering him intimidating to most. "Huh... So what am I to the group then?"

"The strategist." 

"Oh..."

"So," Iroh smirks as his face nears yours. You can feel your entire body heating up with embarrassment to which he's oblivious to. "Miss Strategist, how would you like to proceed?"

"W-W-With what?" Though his face is still dangerously close to yours, his gaze travels over to the mountain which holds the air temple. You notice the implications, but you're not in the correct mind to answer coherently. "Uuuuup?"

"Heh," Iroh chuckles as he backs away. "That's why we keep you around [Name]."

"Are you a bender?" Tonraq adds himself to the conversation as he travels over to you two. He looks straight at you with a look of concern, and you swallow your bout of embarrassment.

"Nope," you smile sheepishly. "I don't know how to fight with weapons either."

"Well, she knows how but has never experienced it," Iroh explains. "She reads a lot."

"Ah," Tonraq nods his head. "You're the smart one in the group then."

"I'm smart," Haku calls out from behind.

"Not as smart as her," Iroh counters.

"I will dub her intelligent the moment she finds a way for us to climb this mountain," Haku huffs.

"GUYS!" Having not paid attention to their bickering, you surged ahead until you were faced with a large sign. When everyone gives you their attention, you point at it with a grand smile on your face. Haku pouts slightly as the wooden sign reads 'free trip up the mountain, follow arrows'. 

"I stand by my statement," Iroh chuckles.

"That... That was just too easy," Haku mumbles.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aren't they a cute group? owo


	18. around the temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if you guys know but there are 6 members in the group: The reader, Iroh, Haku, Tonraq, Hammy, and Haku's facial hair.

After following the signs, the group is given a lift to the Northern Air Temple via hot air balloon. There's no charge for the transport since it is provided by a group that maintains the temple per the request of Avatar Aang. Once you guys make it to the top, there's a chill in the air but it's overshadowed by the serene view and the reappearance of Hammy.

"There you are!" you exclaim with relief. The hamster appears annoyed to have waited this long to be found. Picking him up, you place inside your coat pocket for some much needed warmth.

"Welcome!" a woman chirps from behind you guys. Her garbs resemble that of an air bender, but you recall how there are currently air nation devotees preserving air nomad traditions. You glance around and notice how many of them are stationed around. 

Unaware of your inspection, the woman continues. "You must be tourists!" You guys nod your heads, and she begins to hand a few papers to your guys. "Here are some activities you might enjoy. Everything is free except for the gift shop."

"Thank you--" You pause as the wind blows hard against your hair, causing it to whip around. You take a moment to hold your hair down until the winds quiet down. It was times like these when you wished you had brought more than one hair tie with your only one breaking not too long ago.

"They have some cool technology inside," Iroh hums as he reads the paper. "I'm gonna go look at them."

"I'll join you," Tonraq says as he follows him into the temple, leaving you with Haku.

Haku sends you a curious look, and you respond with a bright smile. "Want to check out the meditation lawn?"

Haku returns the smile. "I would love to."

You both travel around the temple where a dedicated air servant is tending to the garden. They spot you two and bow slightly before returning to their job. You set yourself on the stone bench and pat the seat next to you, wordlessly offering it Haku.

Enjoying the view, you both bask in silence. Although you've had Haku join the group a month ago, you still did not know much about him besides the fact that he is Haru's grandson. There were so many questions you wanted to ask him throughout your journey, but just as how you preferred anonymity, you decided that he probably preferred the same and never asked.

"I can tell you have questions..."

You jump in your spot, and it is then you realize that you are staring intently at him. "O-Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy to answer anything that might be troubling you," he speaks kindly.

"Are you sure?"

He smiles and gives you a small shrug, "I'll try to."

You brainstorm the best question to ask. "Um... What's your purpose as a diplomat?"

"... I should have expected an in-depth question from you."

"I-It's just that I read a lot about them, but I've never truly understood what their job entails. To me, a diplomat's job is based solely on the agenda of who they are loyal to--not the one who hires them."

"That's an interesting approach to it." Haku strokes his goatee in thought. "I try to go about it the way that my grandfather did. We try to benefit our country in a way that will benefit everyone on this planet."

You blink a few times. "That's a massive scale."

Haku laughs, "Avatar Aang affected the world in that manner because of his powers. My grandfather did the same in his own way... Then my father followed that path to create the Republic City that the Avatar dreamed of."

"And now what are YOU doing?"

"I... don't know."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry so much!" you exclaim upon realizing you hit a button.

He shakes his head. "It's not you... It's just that... Everyone knew about my grandfather and then my father. They both have unique legacies."

"I'm sure you'll find yours, Haku."

"... I couldn't even get the girl of my dreams to even like me. She found me inadequate."  

"That's her loss then!" you gasp. 

"But it's true. I've always been mediocre compared to my family. Even my brother is creating waves as a diplomat to the queen."

"But you're only seventeen. You still have a lot to do in your life before you start making waves."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He keeps to himself for a few minutes. "That girl..."

"Hm?"

"The one I'm in love with... She said she preferred boys with facial hair."

Everything clicked, and your gaze lowered upon his barely-there goatee. "Ah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What interesting taste she has."

"She still rejected me with this."

"I can tell."

"..."

"L-Let's just keep meditating," you sigh as you refrain from asking any more questions.


	19. and down the mountain

Meditation finishes without another word spoken, and your team regroups for a tour around the temple. Tonraq and Iroh appeared to have bonded over the love for their native countries during their time alone. They are friendlier towards each other and much less reserved.

You find it endearing to see the group coming together, but there seems to be something amiss between the three males and yourself. Iroh has been sending you nervous side glances, while the other two give him quiet words of encouragement. It's as if they were hiding something from you. However, the most pressing matter was Iroh's lack of comfort around you.

With the sun setting, your group decides to embark once more down the mountain using the same air service. The operator of the hot air balloon is the same as before, a young man who is enthusiastic about his big balloon. When he spots your tired faces, his exuberant smile greets you as he opens the door to the transporting device.

"I've got room for two more!"

You spot another couple inside, who take up the other two spaces. Although you'd like to return as a group, Tonraq speaks up to counter your wishes. "I'll go down first and get some wood for the fire," he states.

"I'll get the area prepared for camp!" Haku quickly adds.

You send them an inquisitive look, then glance back at Iroh for his opinion. He's shaking his head in disbelief but doesn't say a word. "O-Okay," you respond in a confused manner. "Have a safe trip."

The door closes, and they're taken down the mountain. It's a five minute trip due to how slow the balloon descends, giving you ample time to speak with Iroh. When you look at him, you notice how he's avoiding your stare.

"Iroh?"

"Yes?"

You shift over and force him to look at you. There's a foreign expression on his face, and you frown at the sight. "Are you okay? You seem off."

"H-How so?"

You shrug. "You always have this annoyingly confident bravado to you."

It takes him a few moments to allow your words to sink in, and once they do, he bursts out into laughter. His boyish charm returns as he sends you a grin that causes your heart to stir. "True, true."

"Um--"

"Fine." He acquiesces and reaches into his pocket to pull out a hair clip. When he places it in your waiting hands, you begin to marvel at the metal clasp's detailed embroidery.

"This is beautiful, Iroh. Where'd you get it?"

"They were selling it along with other trinkets to support the temple. I thought it'd help with your hair since your other one broke."

"That's really nice of you... You really didn't have to get me something."

"I think it suits you, [Name]."

You feel your cheeks straining to contain your smile as you pick up your hair with the clip. "It's so well made! Hey, how do I look?" You pose in an awkward fashion in hopes of hearing more of his laughter, but it doesn't come. Instead, you're faced with his serious expression.

"Beautiful."

Your face heats up, and you swear your heart is about to burst with it beating a mile a minute. "O-Oh, thanks."

_'I have a fiancee... She isn't bad.'_

Your moment of elation is gone by the memory of what he had said back at the water tribe. You were delusional to even think that he had a crush on you, that you even had a chance with him.

"[Name]...?"

He spots your crushed expression and tries to inquire, but you raise your hand to stop him. "Iroh!" You take a moment to collect yourself before you continue. "Iroh, you need to stop. You have a fiancee."

"Huh? What does Mel have to do with this?"

Your heart, barely taped and trying to hold itself together, collapses at the sound of the girl's name. There's a sense of familiarity in the way he says it as if she's conquered his soul and heart. A pained expression flashes across your face at the realization that you were once again the idiot in this one-sided love.

Tears spring up and fall down your cheeks. You clutch your shirt as the pain of heartbreak returns. "And you still don't get it," you whisper out.

The hot air balloon returns, and you quickly escape to it. Iroh tries to follow, but you close the door shut. The operator is staring at the two of you, confusion written all over his face.

"Um, ma'am... It seats four people."

"JUST GO!"

"O-OKAY!"

He quickly starts the balloon as Iroh watches on with confusion. Finally, it hits him that you left him behind, and he gawks at the scene of you descending. "... [NAME]! I CAN FIT IN THERE WITH YOU! HEY! WAIT!" Iroh calls out exasperated while witnessing you ignore his pleads. "Come oooooooooooooooooon!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was a hint angst *shrugs*


	20. an apparent divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops... was supposed to post this a few days ago ;o;  
> hope you guys are enjoying the series!

Tonraq's gaze bounces from Iroh to you, his eyebrows knit with confusion. Although he had joined the group two days ago, he already knows that if you two weren't speaking to each other, something was off. He recalls during his time alone with Iroh how the boy spoke highly of you as if you two have been friends for years. There were so many adjectives he used to describe you: intelligent, loyal, and strong. However, when you returned alone in tears with Iroh taking the next trip down, it didn't appear that Iroh would use those same adjectives to describe you.

Haku tried to inquire, but you refused to speak about it while Iroh...

"I  _SERIOUSLY_  DON'T UNDERSTAND GIRLS!"

No one bothered to approach the situation again, and after a night of rest, the two of you have yet to speak to one another, resulting in a tense atmosphere and a very confused Tonraq. Thankfully, a nearby city comes into view which breathes life into the group.

"Why don't we split up and grab some stuff for the road?" Tonraq suggests in a calm manner so as not to step on any toes.

You whip your head around to face Haku, and your mouth opens to call for him as your partner. However, Iroh cuts in with no regards to your feelings. "I'll take Haku."

"...I thought you were buddies with Tonraq?" You narrow your eyes at him, a frown marring your features. Hammy, who is seated comfortably on your shoulder, mirrors your expression, sending Iroh a death glare.

He doesn't answer and grabs Haku by the arm, tugging him away from the group and towards the food section. With him having most of the coin, you glance up at Tonraq and let out a sigh. "What else do we need for the group?"

Tonraq scratches his head while pondering. "Hmm, Iroh did mention that you needed a hood. I also would like to look at the weapons."

You nod your head as you follow Tonraq into the town with little enthusiasm. You're deep in thought as you gaze around at the scenery. With the town right on the bay, warm wind blows along the poorly constructed infrastructure. The roads aren't straight and lined with sand and dirt, and the buildings are still constructed from wood. Although the town displays no modernization, there's an authentic charm present in it.

It's a far cry from what you've usually seen, and ultimately this is what the trip is about. Not boys or romance, but actually exploring your diverse world.

"Did Iroh give you your present?"

You snap out of your thoughts and gaze up at Tonraq. He isn't looking at you, his eyes still wandering around to take in the town. "I did," you reply slowly.

"You aren't happy about it?"

He's trying to make sense of what happened yesterday, and you appreciate his gentle approach to it. "It's beautiful... I just wish Iroh was more aware of his actions."

"I... don't exactly know what that means, but I can tell you this." Tonraq stops to turn and face you. There's a soft expression on his face, and you can't help but feel as if he's acting like the father you never had. "He was very nervous in picking out something for you but also excited to give you something."

Your heart hammers. "That's exactly my point. I don't understand his feelings."

"He doesn't either." He pats your shoulder to cheer you up. "He's never bought a present for a girl before with his own money. A lot of things that are happening to him are a first for him."

A million questions spring up in your mind. Why hadn't he bought one for his fiancee? Why did he specifically choose you for a present? Are there any underlying feelings to this?

**_'ENOUGH!'_** You slap your cheeks in an attempt to keep your emotions at bay.

Tonraq does a double-take when he realizes that you hurt yourself. He lifts his hand to help but he isn't sure how and leaves them awkwardly in the air. "[Name]?!"

"I need to stop acting like this!" you exclaim to yourself. You swiftly glance at Tonraq, determination fierce in your eyes. "I'm going to apologize to him!"

He nods his head hesitantly and watches as you sprint in the opposite direction. With a shrug of his shoulders, he returns to his objective while hopping for the best.


	21. an ode to knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the lovely comments <3

Jogging over to the food market, you try to multi-task as best you can. As your brain searches ways to apologize, your eyes scan the area for Iroh. You don't know how you guys will reconcile, but you do know that it has to be done soon.

You pause for a moment as a strong smell wafts over and infects your nostrils. The skin around the bridge of your nose crinkles. Your brain starts to recall facts about the scent, twisting your attention elsewhere and pulling you away from the food market. When you hear a coin purse drop, you're taken out of your stupor as you reach out to grab it while stopping the person who dropped it. 

Once your hand grasps the person's arm, they turn to face you and you procure a small smile. "You dropped something."

You can't make out their face, but the air around them feels odd. They don't say much and take the pouch from your hands; you notice that their fingers are bandaged, and the strong smell returns more powerful than before. 

Curiosity gets the best of you, and you feel inclined to ask. "Do you work heavily with Nordic trees?"

You can practically hear their surprise as their body flinches. Their red hood begins to lower and you're now faced with an older gentleman. His features appear harsh: stern gaze and rough lips, chiseled jaw with scars that litter his face and neck. He stares down at you in wonder, though he refuses to smile.

"Why do you ask such a question, girl?"

His deep voice sends shivers down your spine, forcing you to answer. "The heavy smell and bandaged fingers. Around this time, Nordic trees produce a rare herb that's hard to procure due to the thorns surrounding it. They also produce a strong smell to ward off predators from eating it."

You feel your explanation to be sufficient and await his response. He appears stunned by your textbook answer, then a smirk begins to form. "Interesting."

"A-Ah well I'll leave you alone," you say as you sense something ominous brewing.

He reaches out to grab hold of your shoulder and you tense up. "How do you know about those herbs?"

You can feel your teeth chatter in your mouth. Dread seeps from your pores as you try your best to answer. As your eyes scan the area for bystanders, you nervously respond. "The encyclopedia of Northern Water Tribe Herbalism... Interesting read in the evening."

"Heh." His amusement frightens you, and your fears worsen when he closes the gap between you two. "You are a knowledgeable girl."

You break out in sweats. "Hahahaha yeah. P-People tell me that a lot."

"You'd be an asset to my group."

"Group?"

He doesn't utter another word and distances himself from you. Stunned, you welcome the change in interest as he glances elsewhere. You follow his gaze until they land on a sign someone has placed upon a pole. There's a sketch of your face accompanied by two hooded figures, causing your heart to drop.

Your mind goes back to the time in the forest, and you mentally berate yourself for not attending with a hood. The man glances back at you, and you send him a sheepish smile.

"You know a little too much, girl." His tone is now threatening, and you shrink under his intense stare.

"Too much reading?--"

"DUCK!" a familiar voice calls out. Although your body is slow to obey, Hammy jumps from your pocket to grab your bangs and pull your head down. A ball of fire almost grazes the top of your head, and the man is pushed far enough to give you room to escape.

You take the chance and run towards Iroh, who continues to chuck fire at him. The man reflects it with minimal effort as if he's mastered the element already. Terror wracks your body when you hear the enemy chase after you; you want to scream but refrain from doing so when you spot Tonraq sprinting over and positioning himself to attack. Haku is not far off with all of your purchases from today.

"Get ready to hit my ice," Tonraq instructs Iroh. The boy nods in response, and Tonraq waterbends out of his pouch. He aims at the man's feet, pushing him further back until there is enough water out in the field. With precise hand movements, he quickly turns the water into ice and whips his head around to shout, "NOW!"

Iroh inhales deeply before exhaling an enormous amount of fire. It billows through and collides against the ice, melting it to create a heavy fog.

"Let's run!" Iroh commands. No one utters a word as you make your way into the forest and out of sight. The man, fortunately for you, does nothing to follow as amusement dances in his eyes. 


	22. a long way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys could tell... but I love this group so much.

You guys slowly come to a halt when you no longer feel his presence. Panting, you try to recuperate some oxygen but your heart beats fast with adrenaline. There was something odd about the man back there; subtle evil wrapped in feigned humanity. As normal as the man appeared to most, his words and demeanor held ill intent for you, and everyone in the group could feel it from afar.

Though you were in his presence for mere minutes, you knew that if that man had wanted to, he could have followed you guys... But he didn't. 

It leaves your group with a sense of dread, and when night falls upon you, the campsite is once again under harsh tensions. Eating your dinner gingerly, you're seated beside Tonraq, whose body is on high alert. You don't have the energy to be as alert and keep to your basic senses.

"I don't think he followed, but we probably might have a few people trying to find her," Haku states in an attempt to console the group.

It doesn't help and Iroh lets out an exasperated sigh. "This is why you should cover your face during the trip."

You frown upon hearing his harsh words. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think we would be hunted down during our journey!"

"That's weird. I thought you knew everything."

You jump to your feet and hurl whatever was in your lap. Unfortunately for Hammy, he was curled up and asleep in that nuclear zone and was chosen as the sacrifice. In .01 seconds the hamster goes flying across the campfire and beamed directly at Iroh's face. The boy yelps in pain as you storm off into your tent.

The other two just watch silently as Iroh grumbles to himself while dusting off Hammy. The atmosphere turns heavier, and Tonraq decides to speak up. "She was going to apologize to you before she got into trouble."

Iroh's eyes widen while Haku quickly adds to the conversation. "So was Iroh."

A few moments of silence pass, and it's then that Iroh's resolution strengthens. Grabbing the small rodent, he marches over to where your tent is stationed. A few inhales and exhales, and he proceeds to announce his arrival. "[Name]... Can I come in?"

It feels like an eternity, but you finally open the flap of your tent. He's greeted by your glare and swallows thickly at the sight. Quietly, he enters and seats himself next to the entrance as a safety precaution; one wrong word and it feels as if he might be murdered.

"Hey so...Umm..."

"What?" you spit out.

"I... Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you back there," he begins slowly. "I'm not happy that those people recognized you, and I took my frustrations out on you."

Your guarded stance weakens at his apology. Shoulders slump, you warm up to his presence. "I'm sorry for beaming Hammy at you."

Iroh chuckles and hands you your companion. Hammy is pouting profusely, and you take him and place him on your lap. Iroh watches on as the rodent is lulled into slumber by your petting, and a smile makes way onto his lips.

"You're so funny."

You tilt your head. "Oh?"

"I can never tell how you're going to react to certain things," he continues. "I don't know what I did wrong, but if it is any consolation, I never meant to hurt you."

Your heart drops and guilt eats at you. "Your present made me happy."

"That's a relief," he laughs.

"The words that came with it... They made me a little too happy. I am also new to all this, so I'm not sure how to interpret some things," you explain. "I don't usually have boys giving me presents."

Your words give him a sense of comfort, and he sighs out with relief. "Well, I'll think properly next time I say something."

"That's new!"

"Hey, I'm still learning!" Iroh counters.

"Yeah, same here..."

As you two smile at each other, you feel your connection stabilize once more. No longer was there a divide between you two; instead, your bond has deepened. 

"I guess one day you'll get used to my reactions," you hum.

"True, we're going to be together for a while now."

Nodding your head, you return your gaze to Hammy. "Poor little guy. I'm sure it must have hurt to collide with your head."

"What about me? I still have a mark!" Iroh playfully exclaims.

"You'll be fine. Guys are hard-headed after all!"

He rolls his eyes jokingly. "Fine, fine. How about we go next to somewhere you want to go, as a way to apologize."

Your eyes sparkle with mirth, and it captivates the boy. "The royal palace in Ba Sing Se!"

His elation crumbles at your request. "... I take it back."

"You can't! We're going there!" you gasp. "I'll beam Hammy at you if we don't go."

"That's a terrible threat!"

Instinctively, you both glance at Hammy; however, he's already long gone due to the high-risk situation.


	23. a diplomat, a prince, a prince, and a queen

The following day arrives with less tension. You're back on speaking terms with Iroh, and the group is once more complete. Everyone pitches in to help with the camp clean up before heading out for the next adventure. Once everything has been settled, Iroh clears his throat for an announcement.

"Our next destination will be Ba Sing Se."

Everyone stops what they are doing, and Haku drops all his belongings. "W-What?!"

"[Name] suggested it, so we're doing it," Iroh clarifies with a shrug.

"B-But, that's not fair. Why do you guys decide everything?!" Haku sputters out.

"Because no one had stated a request?" You tilt your head, answering as if it were obvious.

Haku groans and shakes his head. He's searching for something to say but his panicked state doesn't allow him to fully develop a thought. 

"Oh, Tonraq is there something you want to say?" You call out to the waterbender raising his hand.

"I would like to visit the Southern Water Tribe."

"Accepted!" Iroh exclaims with eagerness.

"WAIT!" Haku shouts. "He just joined! Why does he get to chose before me?!"

"First come, first serve. You still haven't chosen a place."

As Iroh and Haku argue, Tonraq shuffles over to your side. "[Name]..."

"Hm?"

"While you went to find Iroh yesterday, I was able to acquire you a hood and..." He reaches for the floor where you spot a weird contraption. "A weapon I think you can handle."

It takes you a moment to realize what the contraption is. A bow made of steel with a spring that allows it to bend in the middle for a compact form. Tonraq whips the bow into shape, and it springs into life in its full form. There are some subtle engravings on it true to the village's roots, but the sight of it is overwhelming.

Knowledge used to be your main weapon; now it will be a bow.

"We can practice along our way. I'll do my best to help teach you some things," Tonraq explains. "Of course, this is all optional but it will give us all a peace of mind if you can at least defend yourself."

By now the other two have directed their attention onto the bow. Iroh puts two and two together and nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, it'll be nice to have you prepared."

Once you place the hooded cape on, you reach out for the bow. "This does seem like a sound idea. Thanks, Tonraq."

The waterbender scratches the back of his head. "Don't thank me so soon. We have a long way to go for you to even send a bow flying."

"Well we should get started right away then!" you exclaim.

**[_______]**

It's been two weeks since you've first received your bow, and Tonraq has been gracious enough to train you. Although it isn't his area of expertise, he has you on a strict regime in getting your arms ready to pull the bow. It takes quite a bit of strength in your arm muscles, strength that had been void all your life. All this training results in your sore muscles, but thankfully your travels chiseled your stamina to carry you through the training. 

At the moment, you are following Tonraq through the forest to hunt. He thinks you're ready enough to attempt some practice with the bow, and excitement courses through your veins. Haku is getting the camp started up for dinner, while Iroh tags along to supervise--well, he wants to watch you fail miserably.

"You see that elk-deer?" Tonraq whispers as he points at the animal that is eating grass with little care for the world. "You need to aim for the vital points, which I think you already know where they are."

Your memory references the encyclopedia of animals, and a smirk appears. "Mhm!"

"You have to make sure to kill it if you injure it," Iroh adds. "It's no good in the wild with an injury."

"I understand."

You squint your left eye as you begin to aim your weapon. Sore muscles tense under your skin as you pull at the bowstring. It's as if your whole world had become silent; you can hear the drum of your heart and the wind of your breathing. Sweat beads roll down your forehead as you concentrate. 

And it's then your brain goes into overdrive. It's thinking of angles and directions of where to shoot. The best spots for an amateur to hit, rates of success and failure, the strength and direction of the wind, and the bowstring's tension. However, all these factors plus more are still foreign to you in practice and you're aware of the high chance of failure.

'Maybe I can test the strength of one arrow before I shoot my real arrow.'

With that in mind, you take your chances. If you were to shoot twice, your second arrow must be almost immediately afterwards. If not, the elk-deer will have a chance to escape. 

You inhale and ready yourself. One, two, _pull_ , three, _shoot_. You let go of the bowstring and the arrow flies to miss completely. Iroh lets out a chortle, while Tonraq slaps the back of the boy's head. You, however, are unfazed as you quickly pull at your next arrow.

Before the other two can protest, you shoot based on the feel of the previous arrow. More tension, the bow must tilted more to the side, the vital point is nestled more on the left, the winds are stronger north-- it's all formulated into your second arrow.

The sound of metal hitting and downing the elk-deer reverberates across the forest. The three men watch on with slacked jaws. A gasp of joy escapes you as you jump from your spot.

"Yes! The beauty of mechanics!"

"How... How did you do that?" Tonraq asks breathlessly.

"I used the first shot to determine the trajectory of my next arrow and then adjusted. Since I'm still a newbie, this is the best I can do."

Speechless, the three continue to stare at you. It isn't until Iroh shakes himself from his stupor that he speaks up. "I guess that makes you the two-shot wonder..."


	24. a tourist hot spot

It takes another week to arrive at Ba Sing Se, and when you do, you feel more at ease with your weapon. However, the city does not allow the appearance of any weapons, causing you to force your bow into its compact form and store it in your bag. At least you guys find no resistance in entering the city, passing the security guards with relative ease.

All four pair of eyes land on the vast expanse of Ba Sing Se. Tonraq is just in awe of the city: the grand stone walls, the budding train system, the clear separation of spirits and humans. It's all new to him, and he soaks it in quietly. Iroh doesn't appear to be all too interested, but he gazes onwards to inspect. Haku, however, looks as if he might wet himself and pulls his hood more to cover his face.

You remember your hood and pull it over your head. You've still been trying to get used to the idea of keeping hidden, especially since you never had a reason to do so before the fiasco. No one from your household would be looking for you; your mother wouldn't dare admit to anyone that you had escaped, your aunt hates you and probably is relishing in your absence, and your ugly parrot-monkey is most definitely singing with glee. No one would place missing posters around town or involve the police.

So yeah, you never really found a reason to hide your face. However, you now had the attention of an evil group. In hopes of a more carefree journey, you find it best to keep your face hidden.

"Where do you want to go first?" Iroh asks.

You give it a few seconds of thought before speaking. "The palace--"

"The palace closes at six. By the time we get there, we will only have a few minutes to look around,"Haku interjects. 

You close your mouth with a pout. Since you can't exactly argue with reason, you decide to go to the next best thing. "The library!"

"Of course," Iroh chuckles.

"I wasn't able to memorize the entire library collection at the Northern Water Tribe, but I want to at least attempt here," you explain as excitement dances in your eyes.

"Won't that take a long time?" Tonraq questions you, doubt laced in his tone.

"I read quite fast."

"But it's a lot of books," Haku adds.

"We aren't in a hurry..."

There's a long pause as everyone stares at you. It isn't until Iroh devises a plan that he interrupts the silence. "Why don't we go out and do what we want, then meet up at the library she's in at 8 pm?"

"Shouldn't we meet up at the inn?" Tonraq expresses his confusion once more.

Haku and Iroh exchange glances, while you had already left to find the library. This time Haku decides to answer. "Well, she has a habit of forgetting about the time while reading."

"Ah... I see. Then I'll be sure to return to the library after I do some tourist things."

"First time here?" Iroh smirks.

Tonraq scratches the back of his head. "I've never really found the time to head to this part... Or really anywhere."

"Don't worry. Haku here grew up in these parts and can show you the best tourist destinations." The boy pushes Haku forward, who appears to still be shaking.

**[______]**

A sigh escapes you as you close the last book of the night. You glance at your finished pile of textbooks, and another sigh leaves your lips. Although reading has always been your most favorite activity, the cleanup afterwards was not.

You rise up from your chair and begin to properly place the books in their respective places. One by one, you sluggishly slide them into the correct spot with little notice of the world around you. You hadn't realized how your hood had fallen, revealing your face. You didn't notice that you subconsciously let your hair down and placed the clip back in your pocket. You didn't notice the emptiness of the library. And above all, you didn't notice how the librarian is a boy around your age and had been gazing at you the entire time.

When you finish your clean up, you head over to the librarian desk to check out. Thankfully, their system is lax and allows anyone to enter and read without any form of identification. All you need is to check in with your name and then check out.

"Did you find everything all right?"

You blink a few times when you realize that there actually is a person occupying the library. You glance up from the log book to see a boy with a normal teenage build and olive skin. Emerald eyes, dark hair, and clean shaven (unlike another Earth Kingdom citizen you know).

"Um... Yeah. You guys have an interesting archive on the monarchy and farming," you respond.

The boy perks up upon hearing your answer. "O-Oh, yeah! My father is interested in those subjects and likes to collect those types of books."

"Woah, so all this is your dad's collection?" You gaze around with more appreciation for the place.

"Well, it's like three generations worth of collections. I'm hoping for my dad to retire from collecting so I can take up the mantle."

"That's so interesting!"

The boy blushes at your enthusiasm, and you don't realize how he's melting under your gaze. No, your attention continues to wander around the quaint library until you hear the boy speak up again.

"Um, you can take some books if you'd like. You'd just have to return them tomorrow..."

You nod your head excitedly. "I'll definitely take you up on that offer! I would love some light reading before bed."

You quickly run around the library to collect a few books you weren't able to read before and return to him with a skip to your step. He logs all the books to be rented, not noticing that a group of three had arrived to pick you up.

"So.. I was wondering..." the boy starts hesitantly.

You wave at your friends over with a large smile, and they approach you; you're also doing your best to pay attention to the boy as you begin handing the group all the books you'll be taking to the inn.

"Ummm..."

"Hm?"

The boy finally logs the last book and pushes it towards you. His eyes gaze up at you with determination, forcing you to give him your full attention. "UM!... Would you like to have some dinner with me tomorrow?!"

You hear all the books drop onto the floor, and it is then the boy realizes that he has an audience. He faces three others who are slack-jawed and flushes at the sight.

Meanwhile, there's a vacant expression on your face as explosions fire inside your mind.  _'A...DATE?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TiMe FoR fUn!!!!!!  
> I swear to you this is just gonna be cracky as hell


	25. an awkward date [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll ready for this?

The sun shines brightly as you stand in front of the library with a few books on hand. Your heart drums excitedly at the thought of your date. Having never been on one... Having never been asked due to your recluse living, the idea of something this new invigorates you.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Iroh huffs out while pulling the door open. His other hand remains occupied with the rest of the books that need to be returned, which he states is the only reason for tagging along.

The door chime announces your arrivals, and the same boy from yesterday glances up from his book. His dull expression instantly lightens up at the sight of you. "Welcome!"

You mirror his smile as you stroll up to the counter. "I finished reading all these." You drop a stack of three books in front of him while Iroh completes the rest of the stack.

"Wow, you're amazing!" he marvels.

"T-Thanks." You scratch your cheek as you flush under his compliment.

"So," Iroh cuts in with little care for his rude tone. "What's your name again?"

The boy thinks nothing of it, though he answers carefully. "My name is Li."

"So, Li... Where are you taking my sister?" Iroh spits out as he sends you a small glare. He's clearly upset that you had introduced the group yesterday as your three stupid brothers. They played along at the time, but now Iroh appears to have major issues in continuing the charade.

"There's a nice dumpling shop not too far from the inn you guys are staying in. I was hoping to take her there and then head to the lights show later. Your oldest brother said that I must bring her back half past nine... I'll be sure to do so."

From how he speaks, you notice his intimidated state caused by your 'oldest brother' Tonraq. The man had loomed over the counter when he made his request, and the boy meekly supplied a nod.

Before Iroh can ask any more questions, you place two hands over his mouth and smile sheepishly at Li. "You'll come pick me up?"

"Yeah... I can't wait."

"Me either... Now let's go before you try to embarrass me, dear brother," you quietly threaten as you walk away. You wave goodbye, and as soon as the door closes, your smile instantly falls. "Stop being so hostile. He isn't part of that evil group."

"You don't know that."

"I can tell. Either way, I need to go get ready for my date. You have a great day," you state in a monotone voice as you escape towards the shops.

**[______]**

Six p.m. comes around, and you're already whisked away by Li. The three men sit in their room with little to do--except Iroh, who begins to mess around with some items he bought. Mild interest seeps from the other two as they watch Iroh begin to robe himself in a disguise.

"Don't tell me you're going to follow her," Haku gasps once he pieces everything together. "She'll get mad."

"She's our strategist and friend. We have to make sure she's okay," Iroh explains. "Plus, it's just keeping an eye on her. We aren't going to interfere."

"We?" Tonraq raises a brow.

"I got disguises for all of us." There's a sense of pride to his words, accompanied by a smirk. "We're a team after all."

"This..." Haku grabs one of the disguises which consisted of a straw hat and a clip-on beard. "I love this, let's do it."

Although Tonraq is the least convinced, he heaves out a sigh and tries to make the most of it. "Fine, but it's only because I want to make sure all three of you don't get in trouble..."


	26. an awkward date [2]

"I almost fainted when my dad came back with the first edition of that book!" Li exclaims as he recites the tenth story of the night. You just nod your head and let out a hum; meanwhile, your eyes keep a constant surveillance of the area. 

_'Something feels off.'_

The moment you two arrived at the dumpling shop, you felt as if you were being watched. Your face no longer sported a hood, gracing the public's eyes. You might have washed up a bit and went to the nearest beauty parlor for a fresh face of make-up, but you were still recognizable as the girl who knows too much.

It's hard to pay attention to what Li says and even more difficult to match his enthusiasm. When he pays for the meal, you realize that you had zoned out the majority of the time and instantly feel a wave of guilt. He doesn't notice your lack of presence though and tugs you to the next event: a light show.

"I came here so many times with my grandfather," Li breaks your concentration. His attachment to his family renders a long lost feeling within you; you yearned for such a childhood, one with the happiness of a family. 

"It doesn't matter if it's the same content each year?" you ask.

Li smiles at your first question of the night. "No, it was still breathtaking as always. Plus, my experiences with my grandfather were always different each year."

You nod your head while you engage in some serious thinking. A comforting silence blankets you two as you watch the show. Mesmerized by the exuberant lights, you focus on that and shrug off the gnawing sensation of being watched. It isn't until you feel a hand snake into yours that you're taken out of your comfort.

Eyes wide, you gaze up at Li, who dons a bright pink blush. Your heart doesn't react to him, but there is a sense of happiness that's derived from the touch. A smile makes way onto your lips as you relish the moment.

**[_____]**

"That was beautiful!" you gush as you skip over to the fountain. Li follows closely as a grin paints his face.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got a new memory of the show."

"I wish the others were there to watch it," you lowly admit. You picture those three enjoying the array of festive snacks, all while basking in the beauty of the light show. The thought brings an even wider smile to your face.

"Did you say something?"

"N-No!" You continue walking until you two are directly in front of the stone fountain. "Ahhhh, this was fun!"

"Yeah, I'm glad I went with you," Li says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Time flies when you're in good company."

"Aw, thanks," he laughs. "So um, you didn't talk much about your family."

"Ah, well, there isn't much to talk about. I don't really have one. Crazy mom, nonexistent dad, and an extended family who hates me."

"What about your brothers?"

"Hm? I don't have... OH!" you gasp, remembering the little lie you told. "Same circumstances, we just all decided to leave and discover the world."

You notice a light bulb brighten on top of his head, and suddenly your hands become hostages in his grasp. "Y-You should remain here!" Li shouts determinedly. 

"Huh?"

"I have a library, and you can collect to your heart's content! Our kids will be smart like you--"

"Our kids?"

"Yeah, and we can pass down the library to them," Li continues with rich enthusiasm. He appears so wrapped up in his own delusions that he doesn't consider your opinion on the matter.

But a home you actually can belong to... It sounds nice, sure. You can picture yourself living that sort of life, but you didn't go on this adventure to be domesticated right off the bat. You want to experience what this world had to offer.

"EXCUSE ME!" a familiar voice bellows out. You both glance up to see three figures standing on the rim of the giant fountain. The dim lighting illuminates their faces somewhat, but it's enough for you to see through their disguises.

Iroh is dressed as some long lost samurai with fake scarring and a straw in his mouth; Haru is dressed as some sage that gives crappy advice as seen by his obnoxiously flowing beard and the crystal ball in his hand; Tonraq is a platypus bear (you don't even want to THINK how much that bear suit cost the group); finally, Hammy sits snuggly on Tonraq's fur-covered shoulder dressed as a king. You spot all of them holding bags of festival snacks and goodies, a clear indication that they've been enjoying your date activities as well. 

"Are...Are you kidding me?" you mutter under your breath.

_Yeah, why did you ever expect a normal date?_


	27. an awkward date [2.5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think this chapter is dumb, then get ready cause this isnt even close to what i like to write when i do comedy

_Seated in a corner of a dumpling shop, I, Iroh the Second, have done well to disguise our identities to follow [Name]._

_Seated in a corner of a dumpling shop, I, Tonraq the exiled crown prince, have done terribly to follow this group's unusual antics._

_Seated in a corner of a dumpling shop, I, Haku the grandson of Minister Haru, have found the perfect beard to become my crumb collector._

"Sir, we don't allow pets inside this establishment," the shop owner states in his most polite voice. Scowl in tow, Iroh glances up at the man as he chews on his straw obnoxiously.

"ARGH?"

"You sound like a pirate," Tonraq mentions lowly next to Iroh's ear. 

"Did that platypus bear talk?" The shop owner, a rotund man with ridiculously long sideburns, gazes intently at Tonraq's disguise. 

Tonraq flinches and distances himself from Iroh and the man. He tries to keep quiet, but the suspicion in the man's eyes only rouses his worry. The silence continues for a mere two seconds before Tonraq realizes what he must do.

"...Meow?"

He hears the other two snort and attempt to contain their laughter, all while the owner steps back in fear. "I've heard of a prophecy like t-this... A bear that challenges the fate of the Avatar. Long beak, soft voice, and muscular build... Oh, my, I am in the presence of greatness."

Haku and Iroh continue to tremble with laughter. He can practically see tears coming down their eyes and faces redden. As much as he'd like to have no part in this, he's already roped in and committed to his character.

"Please, ol' wise one. Give me a sign of my fate!" the man requests loudly. It captures the attention of some of his patrons, and upon noticing your incoming stare, he plays along as best he can.

"..Meooow."

"Your voice reached a lower pitch... Does that mean you are angered with me?" His voice shakes with worry. "How about I allow your meals to be free? Would that please you, sire?"

Tonraq nods his head to the best of his ability, earning him a satisfied sigh. As the man frolicks away, Tornaq releases a sigh of his own. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

**[____]**

"I think we won at every stall," Haku speaks up as he tries to hold the latest prize they earned. He glances back to see the dried out stalls along with their owners glaring at the group. 

Tonraq holds the vast majority of prizes with his toned (furry) arms. "Let's just stick to our true objective."

"Sorry, sorry. I got carried away," Iroh chuckles. Truly it was his fault for the mass annihilation of all the stalls. Having never been to a festival, he instantly immersed himself to acquire all the prizes possible. It felt as if it was his sole mission to wipe the stalls clean as he performed all the small tasks asked of him.

"You do know there's something called common courtesy, right?" Haku asks. Iroh scrunches his eyebrows together, and it's enough for Haku to understand his confusion. "The stall workers need to make money, and there are also a lot of other people who want to win the prizes too. You have to show some consideration for them."

"I thought the objective was to go all out and win..." Iroh scratches the back of his head. 

"Sometimes, but you kind of took it too far," Haku responds. 

Iroh nods his head as he breathes in the bout of knowledge. As he remains in his pensive state, his gaze wanders around the crowd of people. He's brought out of his thoughts the moment the light show begins, and when he glances up, he spots you not too far into the distance.

He smiles as he sees your face illuminate under the different colors of light. You sport a radiant expression, one of innocent awe and joy. He feels as if he can watch you forever, and soon enough, he forgets about the light show and does just that.

However, when he sees you flinch, his body tenses up. He follows your gaze as they travel down to your hand, and his heart sinks. Your hand is intertwined with Li's, and you don't seem to mind it at all. 

_If only he understood what this pain in his chest meant..._


	28. an awkward date [3]

You stand paralyzed at the sight before you. The three boys of the group, plus Hammy, have decided to crash your date with a haughty attitude. It wasn't that hard to recognize who they were, but one glace at Li's face and you can tell how confused the boy actually is. 

Your loss for words gives Li the chance to speak up in a timid manner. "Um, can we help you?"

"Yes, you can." Iroh shreds off his disguise, and a confident smirk permeates through his thoughtless actions. "If you want to marry her, you have to go through us!"

"Aren't you her...brothers?" Li tilts his head as you just slap your forehead.

"Hahaha, it seems that we fooled you," Haku cackles before erupting into a coughing fit. You watch as his body attempts to regain any form of oxygen and then a crack is heard. "MY BACK!" In pain, he collapses and falls backward into the fountain.

'I have to remind him never to laugh like that again...' you make a mental note as you gaze drops to the floor. You really don't want to witness the trainwreck that was happening in front of you. 

Despite your need to disappear from this embarrassment, Li's confusion continues.  "Fooled me?"

"We actually are her partners," Tonraq states, clearly not following the other two's plans of dishonesty.

"Partners... Wait, she has a boyfriend?!" Li gasps at his own conclusion.

"She has three boyfriends actually," Iroh hums with glee. He consciously avoids your deadpan stare as he keeps up his disguise. "If you want to be part of the [Name] tribe, you have to know how to share."

You watch as Haku crawls out of the fountain, nodding eagerly, while Tornaq shows little emotion to keep back his disappointment.

"HOW CAN I COMPETE?!" Li groans as he collapses to his knees. When his eyes meet yours, his moment of despair quickly dissolves and is replaced with anger. "A-AND WHO ARE YOU TO BE RUNNING AROUND WITH THREE BOYFRIENDS?!" He points at you as disgust paints his expression.

If it weren't for the fact that he royally creeped you out with his delusions of a married life with you, you would have tried to clear up the misunderstanding. Alas, you possess no desire to continue developing your relationship with him and submit to Iroh's plans. "It's the life I want to lead," you say with a shrug.

He opens his mouth to insult you but Hammy beam himself to the middle of Li's forehead. The tiny rodent ricochets off his forehead to jump onto your shoulder. All of a sudden the boy bursts into tears and runs off into the sunset.

Sure, you feel a little bit of guilt, but that's all erased when you see Hammy's attire. "Wow, you even have a crown and scepter. You're so cute," you coo as you pet him with the pad of your index finger.

Tonraq is the first to approach you with a look of concern. "Are you...mad at us?"

Your face is unreadable for a few moments as everyone watches you with bated breath. Finally, your face relaxes into a small smile. "Nah, I'm actually relieved it was you guys following me and keeping me safe."

"It was all my plan," Iroh smirks with pride.

"I can tell it was you. Those rushed disguises, terrible excuses, lack of unity. Also, couldn't you decide on another excuse rather than making me a polygamist?"

Iroh lets out a shaky laugh. "Welll...."

"We should head back before we draw any weird attention," Tonraq suggests. No one disagrees, and you leave behind a broken heart at the fountain of Ba Sing Se.

**[____]**

As the group returns to the inn, you say your goodnight's and retire to your room; Haku quickly heads to the baths, leaving the other two in the room. 

It's quiet in the room as Tonraq gazes intently at Iroh, his eyes keen on the boy's emotions. Iroh notices his stare but doesn't say a word. He knows the questions that Tonraq holds; despite his wild looks, he's the most empathetic person in the group. Maybe it's because of his water bending skills that he's attuned spiritually and emotionally? Who knows, but the last thing he wants to do is explain himself.

"I'll join Haku in the baths..."

Before Iroh can escape, Tonraq takes the chance to speak up. "If you cherish her so much, you should tell her your title."

Iroh pauses, fingers pressing into the cotton towel tightly. "...I don't want my title to get in the way of things."

"Things... As in your friendship with her?"

Iroh gazes down and takes a while to reply. "Yeah... That."

"...You should tell her your feelings," Tonraq bluntly responds, causing Iroh to flinch.

"And creep her out?!" Iroh spits out as he turns to face Tonraq with a conflicted expression. "Tell her how amazing she is in every way? That a guy like me will only bring her down with my title. I'm tied to all these responsibilities and expectations-- I don't want her to be stuck with me. I want her to be free." His anger lessens until it's a silent whisper.

"You don't think the benefits of being royalty would expand her world?"

Iroh's gaze is listless as he turns his back to Tonraq. "It never expanded mine... I would never want that for her."

Tonraq heaves out a sigh as he shakes his head. "But you would want that for your current fiance?"

"...Mel is the only person that doesn't care about her world expanding. It's perfect for me."

Tonraq doesn't press the issue any further. Clearly, resentment for the crown paralyzes Iroh from acting upon his feelings. It's woven deep into his heart, and as a banished prince, he finds no purchase in being the one to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i crushed your fun with angst.... jk jk haha  
> but seriously poor iroh :c


	29. a miscalculation of epic proportions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new hobby of mine is making Iroh suffer //shrugs

You can practically touch Iroh's tension. It started early this morning when he knocked on your door and offered to take you to the local shops as an apology; his body was rigid, his walk awkward and voice strained. You speculate it has to do with him crashing your date, and once again, you try to remind him how you just don't care.

"It wasn't like that guy was going to be my boyfriend. I just wanted to go have fun," you bring up once more. Iroh flinches but doesn't say a word. "Ahhhh whatever... I won't turn down a free gift."

You hum to yourself as you scan the next shop. This one, in particular, holds shining emeralds in the forms of random items. Need an emerald dustpan? Done, now people understand your worth. Need an emerald blanket? Don't know how it functions, but bam! Need an emerald shoelace? This is your place!

Chuckling, you poke and inspect each item. It isn't until you stop in front of an emerald mirror that you pause for a brief moment. You stand in wonder at how the mirror's glass is made of emerald, making it be a poor display. You can hardly see yourself, but the image of Iroh's inner turmoil strikes your eyes. He doesn't notice your gaze in the mirror as he keeps his eyes on the floor. You watch carefully as he ponders seriously, then shakes his head as his face reddens. You're mesmerized by his flurry of emotions, and it's then you realize the changes in his appearance.

His sculpted hair is now shaggy and tousled; his skin is tanner and dry from the air's lack of moisture. His muscles are more defined, and he might have grown an inch or two. "Woah..."

Iroh finally glances up to see your stare from the mirror. "W-What?"

"I just realized how different you look since the first time I met you."

Iroh lifts his hand to cup his chin. "I think it's been almost three months."

"It feels like forever though," you laugh. "Who knew these journies would be so taxing?"

"But I'm glad I'm on it," Iroh grins. You reciprocate the grin, feeling relieved that he's back to his charming self.

Someone coughs awkwardly behind you, and you whip your head around to see two girls. One refuses to make contact with either of you while the other forces out a smile; she wears long, flowing pink and yellow robes that reak of nobility. Her hair is in three high buns with a gold clasp at the bottom of each. "We're trying to view the item."

Iroh freezes for a brief second then quickly moves his head away from everyone's vision. "I'll uh.. see you at the inn later..." He doesn't give you an explanation as to why he lowered his voice to an almost unrecognizable tone. Instead, he just bolts away at the speed of light.

"W-Well then..." You return your attention to the two girls as you move to the side. "Sorry about that."

They step forward to look at the mirror, and you can't help but gaze at the other girl. Her skin is deathly pale, but her long black hair is nicely contrasted by it and is swept to one side with a clip. Her bangs stop short above her almond-shaped eyes that hold a beautiful golden tint to them. She's the epitome of a fire nation beauty, and you feel inferior standing before her. She pays you no attention, her gaze lazily wandering around the shop. Her parasol keeps most of the sun away from her porcelain skin, giving her a dainty air.

The three-bun girl notices your lingering stare and gives you a small bow. "Sorry for barging in on you and your boyfriend."

"T-That's okay." You're too stunned at their beauty to deny their assumption.

Uninterested optics slide onto your form to inspect. She isn't impressed but lets out a small greeting. "Good afternoon..."

You don't know how to respond, and after a minute of silence, the other girl jumps in with a laugh. "Don't worry about her. She's just upset that her fiance is missing,"

The gloomy girl pouts and crosses her arms. "He isn't missing. He just fled before our wedding."

"Technically the same thing."

You watch their banter with wide eyes. Your mind is racing a mile a minute, and for some reason, you chime in. "There's an effective way to find him by using his scent."

You capture the girl's intrigue as she focuses her attention on you. "Tell me."

You feel small under her gaze but oblige. "Shirshus can track people from anywhere in the world using their scent. You can find Shirshu handlers here in the city, so it shouldn't be difficult to acquire one."

The two stare at you in awe, and after a minute of pure silence, the beauty finally speaks up. "I see... Since you are so knowledgeable, why don't you accompany us to the palace? We might need your assistance a little more."

"I'm sorry, I--"

"I'll provide monetary compensation for your time," she adds.

"O-Okay!"

"Your name?" she asks with authority. You weakly provide your name, and she nods her head. "I'm Melina."

"That's a pretty name," you think out loud. You gasp at your mistake, but the girl's smile reassures you that you have done no wrong. 

"Thank you. My fiance used to say the same thing," she says softly.

"I'm sure we'll find him!" you exclaim as every fiber of your being yearns to help this girl. 

And unfortunately for SOMEONE, a friendship begins to brew between you and Melina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who that is? c:


	30. agonizing realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back and ready to party  
> now i realize why people called me evil... but like Iroh deserves it 100%.

You hurry behind the two girls, Melina and Fuu, who have hired you to become their advisor. They stride down the hallway of the Earth Kingdom's palace, exuding an air of confidence that you lack. You notice the many guardsmen scattered around the palace; they all stare at you with threatening glares and you recall reading about these sort of guards. The Dai Li's infamy found itself the subject of many contemporary books about the Earth Kingdom, and as always, you were never a stranger to these books. 

Knowing of their past, you keep your guard up and try to blend into the group which proves to be difficult after a few seconds. Thankfully, Melina spots your concern and pauses her travel. "This girl is my guest. Please treat her as such." The manner in which she speaks leaves no room for objection, and they scurry off into the shadows.

Unfazed by her friend's display of power, Fuu turns to you with a wide smile. "Let's go to the dining hall and make camp there." 

You nod your head and continue to follow, your mind racing a mile a minute as you take in the interior of the palace--a place you had longed to see for a while. The light fixtures, the exotic use of emerald, and the rich lifestyle of royalty. You take mental pictures of your surroundings and store it for future use. 

Once seated in the dining hall, the palace attendants rush over with plates of food. You wonder if they always have steaming dishes prepared, but your attention gets pulled elsewhere as Melina begins to speak. "Do you have any preferences?"

You instantly straighten your posture. "A-Ah, I'm fine with anything." 

She nods her head and waves the attendants away. A snap of the finger and in comes a Fire Nation aide. They hand her a map of Ba Sing Se, and you inspect it carefully. "I need you to do the negotiations and handle the procurement of my fiance."

"Should I barter--"

"Don't worry about the money. We can handle that!" Fuu laughs, "She isn't the warden's daughter for nothing."

You blink a few times as you try to recall any information about her. Unfortunately, you were too busy with your own studies to learn about the Fire Nation's aristocracy. But nonetheless, you go along with it for the coin. "Wow, that's amazing."

Heat rises to the top of Melina's cheeks. "It's nothing really. My great uncle was the warden and then it fell onto my dad. But I don't care about all that. I just need my idiot fiance to return."

"I'll do my best to help you," you say after hearing her story.

Melina exhales loudly while shaking her head. The sound of her golden hair clasp ringing at the swing of her head puts you in your place--you are but a mere commoner in this situation. This situation can only be settled between the higher parts of society, and you are only here to help facilitate that.

You gulp and try to remember the task at hand, swallowing the bout of intimidation. "So I need something that can help the shirshu sniff him out."

"I️ have this locket with his hair and picture," Melina states. She reaches the back of her neck to undo the pendant's clasp. You offer her your open palm, and she places the heart-shaped pendant onto it. "He gave this necklace to me, and I customized the rest."

Fuu smiles at the pendant, fond memories coming forth. "She used to smile a lot more with him around."

"He just has a contagious grin. It feels like he's forcing me to smile too," Melina huffs.

You gasp at her explanation. "I️ have a friend like that too! It's very tough not to smile when they do!"

Melina nods her head as a smile begins to form. "You know... You also remind me of him. It's hard not to get swept up in your aura."

You still for a moment as her compliment sinks in. "Ah... Umm.. Thank you." Your cheeks redden as you glance down at the jewelry. "Can I️ see inside?"

The girl reaches for the pendant, her cherry blossom scent breezing over to you, and she unlocks the pendant. The top part of the heart springs open, and you see a clipped segment of black hair strands blocking the picture. With one careful index finger, you push the black hair strands to the side, your smile of curiosity beaming brightly. 

But then you notice the picture, a familiar face coming into view that causes your smile to vanish. "Mel?" you whisper out.

"Yes, that's exactly what he calls me too," the girl hums.

You finally connect every dot imaginable, your eyes growing wider at each revelation. And it is then you finally conclude that you really are going to get Iroh killed. 


	31. a truth unspoken

You return to the inn with a lack of spirit. Today's adventures had been far too much for you and had despaired you of a smile. As your feet trudge up the stairs into the corridor, you head straight to your room. When you find it, you turn the lock and heave out a sigh.

"Oh! [Name] has returned!" you hear Haku exclaim from down the hall. You weakly turn your head to see the excitable boy, who is soon joined by Iroh and Tonraq. The way they pant indicates their restless desire to see you, and you drop your guarded stare. 

"Hey," you cough out as your throat wavers. 

Relieved faces soon morph into that of worry at the sound of your low voice. Tonraq steps forward, and he stares you down with an analytical gaze. "Are you okay?"

You eye Iroh for a brief second, and his hectic expression gives credit to what you have learned today. "Yeah, just a long day. I need to rest."

"Iroh left you in the shops and came back shaken. Are you sure nothing happened?" Haku speaks up from afar. He glances at the both of you with shifty eyes, his stare on Iroh appearing more annoyed than concerned. 

"I just found some work. I don't think we'll make it to the Southern Water Tribe with the way we spend our money. I'll have it completed tomorrow, and we can head south the following day." Your lackluster enthusiasm has them all even more concerned.

"Work? From who?" Haku asks gently. "And didn't you want to see the palace?"

"I already saw it since it's someone from the palace that needs help. It's nothing bad, they just need my smarts." You wave your hand around, forcing a smile to ward off their concerns. You can tell that they don't buy it, Iroh being the least convinced, but you're thankful that they notice your need to drop the subject.

"So, tomorrow is another free day, and then we can head south," Tonraq announces as he scratches his beard. "I suppose I can try out the zoo they have in the area."

"Ohh! I heard Avatar Aang helped create that zoo!" Haku exclaims while walking beside Tonraq. They continue their conversation as they head to their room, leaving Iroh and you alone in the corridor.

Judging by the look in his eyes, you know you can't escape into your room just yet. However, you lose the confidence to continue eye contact with him, and your gaze falters and secures itself onto the door handle. "I need to go."

You hear him approach you, and when you finally glance upwards, you spot the torn expression on his face. "Did something happen?" His voice holds a gentle tone, loving in nature and portrays his true feelings towards you; he really cares for you to the point of self-destruction.

But it hurts to hear him sound like this as you recall the lovely woman you left today at the palace. "What do you think happened?"

Iroh flinches and tries to find a way to distract his nerves. He settles for scratching the back of his head as he formulates his response. "I... I honestly don't know."

You let out another heavy sigh and decide it best to leave it be. As much as he cares for you, he doesn't trust you enough with his secrets. "Okay. Goodnight, Iroh."

You don't allow him another word as you rush into your room and close the door behind you. When he hears the door lock, Iroh takes a moment to realize how he lost his opportunity to smooth matters over. As soon as regret settles in, his body presses against the wall and proceeds to slide down to the floor. He rubs his forehead with the palm of his hand and exhales loudly.

"I'm sorry, [Name]... If only I was braver," he whispers out. He remains that way for another few minutes until it's time for his shower. One last look at your closed door and he leaves with a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you see why im evil???? NOW DO YOU SEE????  
> DO YOU SEE IROH BEING IMMATURE  
> lmao no worries, one day you will grow Iroh :,)


	32. a tale of Tonraq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys notice what I'm referencing to with the next few chapters including this one. Since I have the group in Ba Sing Se and I've been focusing too much on Iroh and the reader, I might as well open up a path for the other two to shine and give them more dimension. There are some cool guest appearances in 3 of the tales, and omg I can't wait for you guys to read them! Anyways, I promise we'll be back to the main storyline soon! Enjoy!

The following day, everyone follows through in going their separate ways. With Tonraq spending two full days dealing with the group's odd antics, he feels just fine in spending the day alone. There's only so much he can take after being somewhat sheltered all his life.

Today he dedicates his time to what HE wants to do. Haku had been kind enough yesterday to point out where the Ba Sing Se Zoo was situated; one ten-minute train ride, a fifteen-minute walk into the agrarian zone, and he now stood before the large zoo. He can smell the manure and various other putrid scents wafting over from the entrance. It causes him to remember the time he hid from his fiancée in the artic camel stalls with his actual girlfriend.

A bitter smile makes its way to his lips. He truly did cherish that girl, but the mess he made had her looking at him with disgust. He lost everything: his birthright, his family, his people, his fiancée, and his true love.

An exhale escapes him as he walks into the zoo. The exuberant amount of exotic animals is first to greet him, and as he ventures deeper, the overwhelming smell becomes stronger. But soon enough the awe of discovering new animals replaces his homesick attitude. A myriad of color enters his vision--birds of different pigments, reptiles donning deep greens and greys, mammals with no hair and pink skin; it's all unfamiliar to him but vastly interesting.

"That's amazing! I didn't know a turtle frog existed," the girl beside him gasps. Her kind voice and excited tone pull his attention onto her, a woman around his same age with similar water tribe garments. However, her clothes appear to be dated and not something anyone would be caught dead in from where he grew up.

"Are you from the Southern Water Tribe?" he asks without much thought. He blinks a few times at his intrusive comment. You must have rubbed off on him too much, allowing his curiosity to get the best of him.

The girl jumps at the sound of his deep voice and turns to face him. Tender icy-blue eyes capture his soul, and he's entranced by her beauty. At first, she sends him a shocked expression while a gasp escapes her, then a soft blush colors her tan cheeks. Quickly her embarrassment evolves into nervous jitters. "Ah... Umm...Hahaha... Can you tell?"

"I'm from the Northern side, so I'm not well acquainted with many Southern kinsmen... except for Katara and her family," Tonraq explains in a leveled tone in hopes of calming her nerves.

"Yes, yes, ahahaha, everyone knows about the great Katara and her family!"

He senses her discomfort and scratches the back of his head. "I apologize for startling you. It's my first time out here, and I'm just experiencing new things."

His sincerity wins her over, and she smiles widely. "Same here! It's my first time outside of the Southern Water Tribe, but I'm just here to get some herbs Katara needed and to explore a bit."

He enjoys the way she talks, the way her hands move about in an animated tone. He doesn't find many Northern Tribe women as clumsy and whimsical like her, and he's propelled to know more about her. "What's your name?"

"Senna!" she exclaims a little too excitedly. "Umm... Haha, that was loud."

Tonraq chuckles, and he doesn't realize how his deep laugh stirs her heart. "I'm Tonraq."

"That's a strong name for a strong guy... Oh god, did that sound weird?"

Her comments continue to bring light into his expression, and they remain inseparable throughout their time at the zoo. When the sunset finally paints the sky, they realize that it's the end of their time together, causing a gloom to loom over them.

"I have to get going early tomorrow. Maybe we can meet again someday," she suggests with a blush.

"My group will be heading to the Southern Water Tribe in the coming months. Maybe I shall see you there?"

The girl's eyes shine with hope. "I'd love that. Just ask for me and someone will point you to my igloo!"

They smile at each other, a strong connection forming and replacing the bonds he once broke. Maybe being banished wasn't all _too_  bad.


	33. a tale of Haku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shine, Haku, SHIIIIINE!!!!!!!

From afar, a woman can be seen playing the harp to her small audience. Skilled fingers dance in precise movements along the instrument's strings, giving the area a sense of richness. No one feels out of place; the upper ring is a place of exuberant decadence after all!

Haku ambles along the dark corners of the prestigious neighborhood, his hood covering the majority of his face. Having been born in the upper ring, he knows how to keep his presence hidden. He exercises that skill to watch the entrancing woman play her harp, watching as she mesmerizes her patrons.

As music flits around the air, people remain rooted to their spots. In their eyes, she's a breath of fresh air and lilacs. Her features are pleasing to the eyes with her long, silky black locks that stay put despite the winds. Her lips are as pink as always, glossed to perfection, and her eyes are lined with purple eyeshadow. And just like her audience, he views her as a symbol of perfection, and it hurts that he can never be on her level.

When she finishes her last song, people clap and walk away from the corner with content faces. Her green optics slide down to the ceramic bowl designated for tips, and the empty bowl gazes back at her. She huffs out and begins to undo the harp's bendable frame, not noticing Haku's approach.

When a shadow looms over her, she glances up and quickly distinguishes the only features available to her. "Oh, Haku?"

He pushes back his hood to see her more clearly. "Hi, Fey."

"Hehe, they look like they've gone through a lot." She reaches out with two careful fingers to touch his remaining facial hair, but he pulls away. "Oh... S-Sorry."

"It's fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay. Everyone is looking for you though..." She stands from her crate and tucks a hair strand behind her ear. "Why did you leave?"

Haku thinks back to the day he left. His falling out with his father, being rejected by Fey, and then finally... "I spoke to my grandpa the day before he passed. He suggested I travel to find my purpose."

Fey lowers her gaze to the floor as she recalls the day he left. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Haku forces a smile at her kind words. "It hurt a lot less than I thought it would. I suppose it's because of all the new things I'm learning on my trip."

She nods her head. "That's good at least."

Silence falls upon the two. Fey tries to find the right words to proceed in their conversation while Haku gazes at her hands intently. Cuts and dirt are engraved on her slender fingers, and the rough texture is far more noticeable than before. When she notices the attention her hands are receiving, she quickly tucks them into the sleeves of her dress.

"Umm... So--"

"You aren't from the upper ring," Haku points out with a solemn expression.

She pauses, her eyes wide with shock. It takes her a moment to recover, and she returns with a graceful yet sad smile. "You've just noticed."

Haku forces out a chuckle. "I've been so wrapped up in my head to even notice... But Fey, you know I wouldn't have cared if you told me the truth."

"I know, but it was hard to tell you my secret. You saw me in a totally different light. I didn't want to ruin your expectations of me," she finally admits, her face scrunched together in a way that shows her true pain.

His eyes widen as she pulls at her strands to reveal her true hair beneath the wig. Auburn locks razored into a boyish cut, he now sees what she's been hiding from him all this time. As he stands there in shock, she undoes the wrap in her center which causes her robes to loosen and fall. There she stands in a worn out salmon-colored tunic that reeks of lower ring depression.

"This is who I am, Haku. I was happy to have a friend like you, but I hated that you didn't know me for who I am. When you confessed to me, I was really happy. I was so happy... But a relationship based on lies would never work, especially when you're too good for me," she cries out.

The Fey he knew crumbles into pieces. The unattainable girl that turned heads as she walked down the street now gone and replaced by the person in front of him.  

However, he can't fathom ever looking at her in disgust. No, instead there is a newfound appreciation for the girl.

His lips curl into a smile, confusing the girl. She tilts her head and opens her mouth to question him, but he quickly speaks up. "I like this Fey much better. When I return from my journey, I want you to tell me everything and then we can start our friendship from the beginning."

Tears spring up from her eyes, the feeling of relief putting all her regrets to bed. She doesn't waste a second in nodding her head, accepting the offer to begin their friendship anew. 


	34. a tale of Iroh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUEST APPEARANCE COMING UP!!! There will be some references to my other story 'The Unpredictable Fire Queen'...which I hope you guys have read haha. If not, that's cool. I hope you're enjoying the story so far here. The image that I attached is the setting of this chapter. Don't know if you guys remember that episode of Iroh during his time alone. /cries but yeah it's an ode to that!

"So this is it," Iroh breathes out as he stands upon a cliff that overlooks the city. With the sunset as the backdrop, he watches on as a warm breeze tugs at his hair. The sound of exotic birds chirping drowns out the city noise, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Mindlessly, he allows his body to succumb to the exhaustion of today's venture. In a laidback fashion, he plops himself onto the grass and pulls out a snack he bought from one of the stalls. The smell of freshly baked bread invades his senses, and his stomach growls with approval. As he begins to chew, he thinks back on his day.

Not much was accomplished. He mostly wandered around and analyzed the Earth Kingdom citizens go about their day. To most, it appeared mundane but to him, he was absolutely fascinated by the differences between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. He also compared it to the Water Tribe based on the little he learned during his journey. 

Iroh pauses his dinner at the sound of grass rustling behind him. He glances over his shoulder and notices that he has an audience.

"Hello, Iroh," a shaky voice greets him.

Iroh furiously blinks his eyes, hoping the mirage to fade. The moment he realizes how fruitless his attempts are, he jumps to his feet and points at the man before him. "G-Gramps!"

Zuko walks forward but doesn't face the boy. Instead, he looks out at the scenery with a solemn expression. "I was never privy to this spot until my uncle passed away... He only showed my son this place when he was very young."

"Yeah... Uncle Fudo told me about it."

Zuko nods his head. "I regret the mistakes I made when I was young. Looking back, I was taking everything...especially my family connections for granted."

Iroh remains silent, his eyes cemented on the willow tree as he recalls his time at the palace. He always felt a crushing pressure to become important and outstanding. His mother strictly brought him up to one day become her successor, and with the Fire Nation growing exponentially in terms of culture and technology, she needed him heavily adept at a young age.

But not once did he complain. All those lonely days were instantly replaced by the loving family he has. His grandma would always take him out of his lessons to see her firebend--which would instantly be curtailed by Zuko hastily running in to stop her from throwing out her back. He had fun with his grandparents, all while his father tried his best to give Iroh the gentle nurturing he needed in the absence of his mother.

"I know I have it lucky that you all care for me, but I still can't feel that sort of family warmth from my parents and sister."

"But your sister isn't even a year old," Zuko comments. "...Though she could be evil like how my sister was back in the day."

Iroh stops for a brief moment to think back on his memories of his grandaunt. As they flood his mind, he can't help but emit a boisterous laugh. "She sure was sadistic!"

Zuko smiles at the scene. "You're finally laughing."

"Huh?"

"I haven't heard such a genuine laugh in almost a decade."

"I don't think I fake my laughter?" Iroh scratches his cheek.

Zuko steps forward and places his hand on Iroh's shoulder. "There was some sort of weight to your actions. As if you could never be yourself in fear of not being true to your destiny."

"I... I mean... Has there ever been an easygoing Fire Lord?"

"I'm sure there has, but it shouldn't matter as long as you genuinely love the Fire Nation," Zuko responds gently. "You're just dubious about the responsibilities, hence you running away."

Iroh casts his gaze onto the floor as his fears become realized. "Gramps, please... I don't want to go back just yet."

Zuko knows he cannot turn down the request of his beloved grandson, but he wants to understand the boy more. "Why's that?"

"I need to figure something out, and I just can't think for myself when I'm at the palace."

"You have an impressive group with you, so I'm not too worried." Zuko strokes his long beard. "I'm astounded that the nation's genius is with you as well."

Iroh does a double-take. "Y-You know [Name]?!"

"Haha yes. A while back, we secretly fed her some information to find the best strategies for peaceful conclusions. You might have met her when she visited the palace once."

"I have?"

"Yes, when you were both around five years old."

"You had a five-year-old as an external advisor?"

"She had an extensive amount of knowledge in her head... Although, we did dissolve her contract with us when we realized what the mom put her through. The poor girl lived a lonely life due to her mother's greed."

"She never told us..." Iroh whispers to himself.

Zuko notices the sullen mood of his grandson and hastily tries to fix it. "All in due time. The fact that she joined your group shows how lucky you three are. Not many can have such a powerful adversary... Well, all three of you are powerful in your own rights as well."

"She really is amazing," Iroh grins at the thought of you.

Zuko blinks a few times as he watches how Iroh's face crinkles with glee. It reminds him how happy he truly felt at his wife's side instead of at the side of Mai. "It's difficult to find someone that special in your life, but when you do, I suggest you follow your heart."

Iroh flushes at the implications. "W-What?"

"You'll figure that out soon enough." Zuko pats the boy's back as he begins to depart. "I'll let your mother know that you're fine and need some time to think."

Iroh rushes to give Zuko a bear hug. When Zuko returns the embrace, Iroh's lips tremble as he finally gives in to his emotions and allows his tears to fall. "I promise... I promise, gramps... I'll be back."

Zuko smiles once more as he hugs him even tighter. "You've really grown. I can't wait to see the man that returns."


End file.
